Revelation
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei:DDS2 Follows through the game of SMT:DDS2 with a few twists here and there and major changes in the ending. Warning: SEMIAU, LEMON. Pairing: SerphxArgilla
1. Prologue: Contemplations

Revelation

By: Angelus Erreare

A/N: This is my first fanfiction. In terms of questions for either flaming or criticisms, I would implore all to direct themselves to my profile where all is explained.

Warning: As written in the fanfic's summary, the story will be SEMI-AU, will contain EXTREME OOC and LEMONS. People uncomfortable with these issues would do well NOT to read this fic. The ending will completely diverge from that of the game's ending in DDS2; and I mean COMPLETELY. I just cannot stress this enough.

Disclaimer: All characters, depicted here are not my own and will never be. They all belong to ATLUS. I also disclaim the song that is featured here which is also from DDS1's "Pray" (Sera's Song).

Prologue: Contemplations

She knew that he loved _her._ She had always been aware of this fact. She knew that he only smiled for _her_ and _her_ only. She knew that that she could never compete with _her. _Argilla would often wonder of how it was like to be _her_ even if just for a day. She envied _her; _she envied Sera. Sera had everything that Argilla had lacked. But despite this, Argilla did not hold grudges against Sera. But she did envy her; for all that Sera had, Argilla had wanted only one thing from her. And that was the love of one man. He was the leader of the Embryon, her CO and comrade in arms. He was the love of her life; he was everything to her and he was Sera's.

Argilla felt the all too familiar prick in her heart as she thought about it. She had wanted to confess her feelings to Serph many a time, but she would often find herself tongue-tied. But aside from that, Argilla was all too aware of the repercussions of such a confession. He would never look at her the same way. He will reject her and possibly avoid her, destroying any relationship they might have shared in the past, professional or otherwise.

Tonight was another night for Argilla as she sat on the ledge of the rooftop of the Lokapala HQ building that the Embryon group was staying at. She looked up at the moon and marveled at its beauty. But she also realized that she herself resembled the moon. Its beauty was unappreciated and hidden in darkness while the rest of the world slumbered on. Like the moon, Argilla had many emotions to express but had no one to hear them.

And so, she sobbed quietly…


	2. Worry and Confessions

A/N: For Warnings and Disclaimer, please redirect to the PROLOGUE

Chapter 1: Worry and Confessions

He woke up at the slight feeling of something being amiss. As the leader of the Embryon, Serph knew that these feelings were not to be taken lightly. And so, he exited his quarters and hurriedly checked on his comrades. He did not need to enter their rooms to know if they were in there for his instincts would tell him. As he stopped at Argilla's room, he quickly realized that she was not there. Serph grabbed the door handle and stepped in. The air in the room had grown cold; too cold. Her bed was still made insinuating that she had not slept in it.

With his graceful feet, he quietly and stealthily tracked her. When he spotted her in the rooftop, it was as if he was being guided. His heart hung with worry as he took in her slump posture; very unbecoming of Argilla. Despite his worry about his comrade, he also couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked as the moon's ray reflected on her face and exposed neck and arms.

Argilla sat by the ledge of the rooftop, wearing her nightgown and her robe. Argilla's apparel or the lack thereof was not hidden to Serph; her nightgown, which was baby blue, was contrasted well with her black robe. Her billowing gown exposed her creamy legs, the robe that she wore hung loosely on her shoulders, baring them to him unknowingly. The straps of her nightgown, exposed from her loose robe emphasized the skin on her neck and collarbone. Serph felt lightheaded for an unknown reason. He knew that it had most probably had to do with his silent admiration for Argilla but he quickly dismissed the feeling and walked slowly towards her.

As he neared her, without her notice, he heard her slight sobbing and whimpering. What was wrong? Was she hurt? His thoughts hung with worry as he felt his comrade's anxiety.

'Comrade? Comrade…Argilla is more to me than a comrade…she is family…she is…' he thought absentmindedly.

The more steps he took, each bringing him closer to her, the more the sounds of her sobbing became audibly clear. Her robe, once hung loosely on her shoulders had now completely abandoned its station and had bore her shoulders. Serph reached out for her.

Argilla stiffened as she felt warms hands on her bare shoulders, "Serph! What are you doing up? I thought you were asleep." She quickly wiped her tears away and faced him, 'Oh gods…' she thought as she took in his handsome and innocent face. His eyes were filled of concern and empathy. 'Why do you torture me like this?' she asked painfully.

She felt blood rush to her head as he let go of her shoulders and grabbed her hands in his, carefully squeezing them. She knew this gesture. Serph would often hold her hands and squeeze them as a sign of support and concern. He always knew how to act around her and how to make her feel at ease. 'I suppose…that was one of the many reasons why I fell in love with him…'

"I'm fine Serph…I just wanted to look at the moon…you know, star gazing."

Serph's eyes seemed unconvinced as moved closer to her, taking the vacant space alongside her on the rooftop's ledge, their bodies only being inches apart and looked intently into her eyes, 'She's hiding something…Why won't she tell me what's wrong…?'

Serph wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gently pulled her to him as if he was protecting her; protecting her from the chilly breeze that stung his skin, but unknowingly to him, she did not even feel. Argilla's body tensed as it involuntarily gave in to source of wanted warmth. She could feel herself drifting ever closer to him, feeling lost in his silver eyes.

Serph saw her eyes as he looked at them. They were filled with so much strife, sadness and loneliness. He knew this because, he too felt those feelings. He wanted nothing more than to banish those feelings from this woman he held. He wanted nothing but to protect her and make her happy. 'Argilla…'

No sooner as Argilla felt a single tear roll down her cheek had she felt his warm hand wiping it away.

"Serph…I…wanted to tell you…" she trailed off, herself unsure of what to do. Her mind screamed for tension release and her heart screamed for closure and salvation. She had to tell him. It was driving her mad. Because of these bottled up feelings, she could no longer focus on her job; she could feel herself fading away. His eyes shone with expectancy and he urged her to continue. Arigilla could feel a large lump on her throat build up as she could no longer find the words to say. He saw this and smiled a reassuring smile as if telling her that everything was going to be alright. She sighed and whispered, "I'm sorry Serph…but I love you…" a tear once again trailed her cheek. "I didn't want you to hate me for it…that's why I hid it from you…" she quickly cast her eyes down, "I know I sound stupid but I just had to tell you…I can't take it anymore…"

His silence, no matter how used to it she was, unnerved her. This was it, the final blow that was going to strike her down; his rejection and disgust. But Argilla wouldn't let him have the end of it. She would sooner leave than see his rejection. As soon as the thought came to mind, Argilla rose to her feet and started to walk away. Serph's mind froze. She loved him. She had said it. And what was he supposed to do now? He always had feelings for her but always suppressed them and convinced himself that it was sisterly love. But as he looked into her eyes tonight, he knew that he was mistaken.

As soon as she took the first step, he stood up and grabbed her wrist. Argilla's heart stopped as she felt his grip. She turned to face him, annoyed, "Look! I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it! I know Serph…okay? Please…I don't want to get hurt anymore than I already am…"

She broke down in tears. 'She thinks I'm rejecting her…' he thought sadly. He suddenly got off the ledge and stood right in front her, neither breaking eye contact nor his grip on her wrist. He then quickly and gently gathered her in his arms and stroked her back and hair. Argilla gave in and leaned down on him for support. "Just let me go Serph…please, I don't need this right now…"

Serph ignored her pleas and tilted her chin up in order for her to meet his gaze. Argilla was stunned as she gazed in his eyes. Serph slowly leaned down on her and closed his eyes. A second later, their lips met in a chaste kiss. Argilla's eyes went wide. Serph pulled back slowly and locked his eyes with hers once again. He could see doubt in them. He smiled for her his genuine smile and held her hand pulling it close to his face before kissing it. Argilla's cheeks were tinged pink as he did so, 'What is he doing?' she thought worriedly. 'This is Serph; he would never hurt me…'

Serph leaned in again and kissed her. She did not object this time. She felt his tongue lick her bottom lip asking for permission to which she complied. She parted her mouth slowly and as she did, Serph invaded her mouth with his tongue. Their lips danced together and the intensity of their kiss was heightened. All the feelings of loneliness and longing were poured into it. His hand stroked her back as he pulled her closer to him while his other hand positioned itself on the back of her neck. Argilla clung to him as if her life depended on it. But, as soon as it came, it soon had left. She felt Serph pull away and she opened her eyes to see endless silver. She was surprised with her own actions, "Serph…I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-" he shook his head and smiled again. When she didn't understand, he closed the space between them and embraced her tight.

Argilla felt tears again, but this time, they were of happiness as she realized that Serph had loved her too. But a doubt also came to mind, "But…what about her…what about Sera…?" her words came out choked as she heard what his answer might be. It was possible; after all, that Serph had simply forgotten about Sera and was just caught up in the moment. However, her fears were laid to rest as he smiled and shook his head no.

"Serph…?"

Serph hardly ever talked but when he did, it was very straightforward and concise. "I love you…Argilla."

The four words which he spoke were the words that Argilla never thought that she could ever hear him utter. She was overwhelmed with happiness and lunged herself at him, burying her face in his shirt, taking in his masculine scent. Serph smiled and gently stroked her head.

When they looked at each other's eyes again, he carried her and proceeded down the staircase. Argilla did not want to question him and so kept quiet. As she saw the door to her room, she couldn't help but smile. Serph really was a gentleman. He set her down just before the threshold of her room and looked intently in her eyes. She smiled at him and said, "Goodnight Serph…thank you for making me feel a lot better…I…meant what I said you know…?"

He nodded in agreement.

"Good…" she smiled again and held the doorknob, "Goodnight…Serph."

Serph quickly closed the space between them and kissed her again. The kiss was intense and filled with passion as their tongues fought for dominance. Serph came out to be the victor as he heard Argilla whimper in their kiss. He then embraced her again and placed a chaste kiss on her head. And smiling one last time, he turned and headed for his room.

Argilla had no nightmares that night.


	3. Old Friends

A/N: For Warning and Disclaimer, redirect back to the PROLOGUE

Chapter 2: Old Friends

Today was the day that they were to rescue Sera. She was their creator, she was their friend; she was everything to the Embryon. Argilla knew that she missed Sera as much as the other members of the Embryon did. But she also feared seeing her. Would Serph change his mind once he saw her? Would he forget about her and run to Sera's arms? Would Sera run into Serph's arms? So many doubtful questions ran to her mind that she failed to notice that she was already lagging behind the others. She was brought back to reality, however, by Serph who was holding her hand, his eyes gazing at hers asking her what was wrong.

Argilla shook her head and smiled at him before resuming their walk. Serph could feel the anxiety pouring over her but decided not to inquire any more about it. He guessed that it had to do with Sera but he knew that his mind and heart were made up. Both loved and wanted Argilla and not Sera.

'I'm so silly thinking about things like this! Serph loves me…he told me himself…wait a minute! I shouldn't be thinking about this kind of stuff right now! We have a mission for God's sake!'

xxxxx

The Embryon group braved the numerous floors of the Karma Society building in hopes of learning of Sera's whereabouts. And their efforts were not in vain. She was being kept on the top floor in the medical room. The group hastened their pace only to be hindered by various guards and hideous monsters. Through their will and teamwork, they made it through.

As the group recuperated at a life terminal, Argilla once again found herself thinking about Sera, Serph and herself. She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice Roland's presence behind her.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he asked wistfully. Slightly startled and annoyed, she gave him a lopsided smile, "Coming from you? That's hardly believable…"

Roland feigned a hurtful expression and clutched his heart, "Ouch…you really know how to stick it to the man!"

"Only reserved for you Roland…only for you." she drawled. Roland scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, yeah! Hey, I was just trying to be a good guy and ask how you were doing." Argilla's ears perked up at what he said, 'Was I that obvious that even this moron could tell?' she asked herself. "Well, you've been spacing out since the beginning of the mission. Is there something you're not telling us?"

She smirked at this, "Hmph. It's nothing that concerns you. I got it under control." Roland pouted and was about to say something when Serph came in between them. Argilla suppressed a blush that threatened to grace her cheeks as she looked at Serph. Roland turned to Serph as well, aware of Argilla's apprehension of his presence 'Huh. So that's what's going on. Argilla has a thing for our leader…hmm…maybe I could help her change her mind.'

"Hey Serph! All set? I was just talking to Argilla here, asking her if she was alright." Serph looked blankly at Roland and nodded instead. He then turned to Argilla and gave her his smile. Roland could feel the tension in the air and decided to excuse himself of the anxiety and sauntered off. Argilla turned to Serph and took his hand, leading him to a more private corner in the room that they occupied. The cubicles provided little privacy but it would have to do.

Serph furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at her. She knew that he wanted to know what she was thinking. She sighed a heavy sigh, "I'm just scared Serph…" she trailed off hoping that he would stop his inquiries when she told him that she feared for their lives. But Serph wasn't naïve. She was scared all right, but not of the battles ahead. No, it was something else. Serph knew that she was scared of something else, but because it didn't involve their mission, it aggravated his anxiety as well. His eyes burrowed into hers and in that instant, Argilla knew that _he_ knew'Might as well tell him…'

"I'm scared that you might change your mind when you see Sera!" she blurted out suddenly. Serph blinked back in surprise. 'So this was what she was worried about.' he thought knowingly.' Serph grabbed her hand with his left hand and the base of her neck with the other hand. He drew their faces close together until they were only an inch apart. "I want…only you…" he muttered when he crushed his lips to hers. His kiss was different from the previous nights as this was urgent, more passionate, more demanding. She whimpered in his lips but parted her mouth nonetheless to welcome him. Both his hands now cupped either side of her face to hold her head in place. Argilla felt her back hit the wall as Serph plundered her mouth seeking its warmth and secrets. Moments later, Serph pulled back, out of breath. Argilla panted but she knew that his kiss not only satisfied her current state of longing for him, but also her doubts on their newfound relationship.

"'Ey! You guys alright? We heard a thud!" Cielo grinned as he spotted the two near the wall. Argilla thanked her lucky stars that they managed to compose themselves properly a second before Cielo could accuse them of anything. Cielo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at them and Serph only looked away, a blush creeping on his cheeks. "Okay! Come on people! We gotta move on, ja?"

xxxxx

As they entered the medical facility, they knew that they were too late. Sera was not there. Serph felt his blood boil at the disappointment. The group was startled as they saw Madame Cuvier on the monitor.

"Come home to us…" she beckoned. Serph's eyes glowed defiantly, "We'd never join you!"

Madame Cuvier pouted in disappointment, "Oh? What I pity…I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice. Come forth and delete these data before they corrupt the entire system!"

The Embryon group's eyes flew from the monitor to the opening door behind them. Truly, it was a sight that none of them expected.

"Heat? Is that you?" Argilla asked doubtfully. What was he doing here? With the Karma Society and with Madame Cuvier? These were the questions that flowed through the Embryon tribe's heads.

"Heat has decided to cooperate with us, as long as Sera was kept safe…" Madame Cuvier grinned.

Argilla gasped in disbelief, "Heat! This is just another act right? Right?!"

Heat ignored Argilla's questions and sneered at Serph. "I won't let you do anything that might endanger Sera!" As he said those words, Serph experienced his flashbacks with Heat. This was the man that used to belong with them; a man that shared their joys and sorrows. Heat was someone that belonged with them, with the Embryon tribe. Serph's eyes blazed with emotions that were a mix of anger and confusion. How could Heat betray them all like this? Didn't their friendship and camaraderie mean anything to him? Did he not believe that they had the power to save Sera?

Serph shook these thoughts out of his head, deciding that Heat has already chosen his path. The battle that ensued ended in the favor of the Embryon. Heat's attacks were solely aimed at Serph. Argilla ran to him, concern evident on her face, "Serph! Are you alright?" she asked frantically. He nodded in response as he walked away from her and headed towards Heat's form on the ground. Heat scowled at him before making his escape. "We'll finish this someday Serph!"

The Embryon group was at a loss as to what to do next. They had no chance of escape by going back the way they came. It was completely cut off. But as luck would have it, or was it destiny, the Embryon tribe would not be contained and defeated there. As a Karma soldier told them of the assistance being given to them by the Head Director, the Embryon group had no choice but to accept. They followed the guards toward the Director's office where they met face to face with the genius scientist who created the Demon Virus. Jenna Angel.

Gale's eyes flashed in recognition. He knew this woman from his past. Why couldn't he remember? He remembered only her frightened and tear-stricken face.

Flashback

"_Don't leave me!" _

"_I want you to promise me…that you won't hate them…." _

"_I promise! Please don't leave me! Don't leave me David!" _

End Flashback

'Who's David?' Gale thought to himself.


	4. Doubts

A/N: For Warning and Disclaimer, redirect back to PROLOGUE

Chapter 3: Doubts

"Why did you help us?" Gale asked skeptically. Jenna's eyes moved from the Embryon group to Gale's and grinned.

"I haven't lost my hope for humanity just yet. I want to help restore humanity. I want to give them their Liberation."

"Liberation?" Gale asked, confused.

"Yes. You all are aware of the Cuvier Syndrome correct? With that syndrome, no human being can live in the sun…and so, what will happen to the rest of the human race? That is why I have created the Demon Virus…in order to help humans adapt to this hostile environment. But, as a side effect…the demon-turned humans lose their humanity in the process. But you didn't…you were a successful experiment after all. Of course…there is still the question of the Darwinian Theory of Natural Selection…"

Gale scowled as Jenna trailed off, "Natural Selection? Don't you mean that people devouring other people in order to survive? Natural Selection you say…it's just another term for annihilation."

Jenna smiled bitterly, "My motives are not in question at the moment. I helped you because you and I have the same objective. I want to help humanity."

The discussion was cut short as a guard burst in the room in a frantic pace, "Director! Madame's forces have broken through! You need to evacuate!"

Jenna's eyes hardened and turned her gaze to the Embryon group, "Hurry and take this. You should escape and head over to the EGG complex. Sera is being held there!"

Serph nodded in agreement and took the cardkey from Jenna. The group hastened their retreat and headed for the helipad.

xxxxx

Argilla felt her heart-rate climb up as she ran through the stairs towards the helipad. Her thoughts wandered to Sera, 'I hope she'd be alright!' As the plane got in view, the group quickened their pace still and got on it, with Serph and Gale at the controls.

"Let's go brudda! I don't wanna get blown ta kingdom-come man!" Cielo shouted frantically.

Gale grinned, "Don't worry, they won't get you little baby!" Cielo stuck his tongue out, "At least I'm a cute baby ja Argilla?"

Argilla was about to reply when they took to the air and the turbulence from the sudden takeoff almost took her breath away. She let out a gasp to which Serph turned his head to see what had caused her to gasp. Argilla involuntarily blushed under his gaze, "I'm fine Serph! Let's just get out of here!"

Serph grinned and nodded. But no sooner that they had gotten on the plane were its tail shot down by Madame's forces.

Argilla felt her heart burn as they began to crash. Gale turned his head towards his passengers, "As you can probably tell, we're crashing! So, strap yourselves in and prepare for impact!"

Serph took the seat beside Argilla and strapped himself in. He then quickly took her body close to his and enveloped it in his own as he braced for the impact.

A loud crash was heard, but miraculously, Gale had managed to stabilize the plane long enough as to prevent an all out explosion. The plane undoubtedly crashed but the damage wasn't of a high scale. Serph loosened his grip on Argilla's torso and got to his feet, extending a hand for her to take. Argilla smiled gratefully. Cielo saw the interaction between the two and grinned, "Yo leader! I know you guys want to get a room, but now's not de time for dat! We gotta move ja?"

"I think I just lost my lunch back there…" Roland muttered as he limped out of the plane. Gale sauntered over to the pair, "Come on. We've got to keep moving." Serph nodded and led Argilla out of the plane and into the plains before them. Argilla surveyed the surroundings; an endless dessert. Truly, it was a very depressing and discouraging sight. They had gotten quite a few meters away from the plane when Cielo complained, "Ey brudda, we gotta rest a while ja? I'm exhausted!"

Roland nodded his head, "I quite agree. Their priorities are to protect EGG and arrest Angel; they won't have enough manpower to pursue us. At least, not for a couple of hours."

Argilla grinned at him, "Hmph…I can't believe that you actually used your brains Roland." It was Roland's turn to grin as he walked closer to where Argilla sat, "Well…that's because you don't know me enough…There are a lot of things you don't know about me. I could show you sometime…if you like."

Serph's ears heard every word that Roland had muttered to Argilla and felt an unpleasant feeling boil up in his chest. He'd never felt that way before and before he could contemplate it any further, Argilla came up to him blocking his view of Roland, "Careful now! We need Roland. If you stare at him any more, he'll melt!"

Serph blinked in surprise. Had he been looking at Roland in an ill way? He didn't think so. He was just thinking of how he saw the two of them having a conversation…a very suggestive conversation. Conversation? It wasn't even a conversation! Roland was the one who initiated the suggestiveness! And because of their proximity, he felt his chest tightened. That was all. He did _not_ look at Roland in an ill manner. Did he?

Serph's brows furrowed in confusion and self-doubt and Argilla chuckled. "Come on Serph. We gotta find shelter! It's gonna start feeling cold soon…"

As Serph looked, he noted that the sun had already begun to set. Serph looked over to the horizon and saw that the plane crash had gotten them off course. His gaze wondered over to Gale who was limping slightly. Serph turned back to Argilla and motioned for her to look over Cielo and, much to his dismay, Roland. Argilla nodded and walked over to the two. Serph, on the other hand, walked over to Gale and saw that he was clutching the left side of his torso. Serph's lips were set in a grim line and muttered slowly, "Are you alright?"

It was Gale's turn to smile, "You should talk more Leader!", however, his smile fell short as a stinging sensation pricked his torso, "Well, I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Serph's eyes saw the trail of blood that oozed from the wound to Gale's hands. Argilla noticed it too and ran to support Gale, "Serph, we need to find a hospital!" Gale's eyes closed and Serph nodded.

Cielo and Roland walked over to the two with hard expressions on their faces, "We're bordering the Karma suburbs and the underground City; come on! It's not far off!"

"Hang in there Gale ja?" Cielo encouraged slightly. Serph noticed his tone of voice. It wasn't skippy like the way it normally was. It was laced with worry and concern. Gale would be alright. He promised himself and the rest of the group that everything was going to be alright. He already lost Heat and with Sera still missing, he didn't plan on losing anyone else.

The group marched on with Roland on the lead and Serph closely trailing behind. As they walked, silence reigned. Not that Roland was complaining. Serph had _always_ been silent. But for some reason, Roland couldn't shake the feeling that something was off; way off with _leader_. He could feel the tension emanating from the man and Roland wasn't sure if he wanted to absorb any of it. The feeling was so real, that Roland could have sworn that evil death rays were probably being shot from Serph's eyes and directed at his back.

'Probably because of Gale…' he thought positively. Serph caught up with him and Roland knew that he was surveying the land around them. But Roland also knew that from the corner of his eye, Serph was watching him; albeit very intently.

'What'd I do now?' he thought agitatedly, 'Oh right…' he remembered wistfully. Argilla. Roland liked Argilla. Serph liked Argilla. Argilla liked Serph. 'Where do I fit in?' Roland thought. He knew that he shouldn't cross Serph but Serph wasn't his friend; at least not his close friend. He followed Serph not due to faithfulness or loyalty, but because he wanted to find answers to his own questions. 'So, I don't owe him anything. Besides, he hasn't officially claimed her yet. And last I checked, Argilla didn't seem to mind what I was doing anyway…'

xxxxx

'I do not think ill of Roland…I do not think ill of Roland…' Serph shook his head, 'If I repeat that statement any more, it'll become a mantra.'

Serph looked around him; there was nothing but vast earth; a vast wasteland. Glancing behind, he saw Argilla having a 'conversation' with Cielo. Stopping for a moment, he looked at Argilla's flustered face, 'Cielo probably said something to annoy her.' he smiled. She was one of the most precious people that he had…he shall never lose her. Serph balled his hands into fists and continued on. But still, even if he loved her, and she him, there might come a time wherein she might prefer someone else. He scowled, 'Huh…I bet _he'll_ be more than willing to fill in the position.' Serph thought with much bitterness than he first anticipated he was incapable of expressing.

He still wasn't able to identify that unpleasant feeling he felt whenever he would co-relate the name Roland with the name Argilla. Was it hate? 'I don't think so…if I did, I probably would have devoured him by now…' Was it anger? 'No…anger is too powerful…this feeling is much subtler but still…it stings…'

It was then that he found the perfect word. Threatened. He felt threatened by Roland. He knew that Roland had the capacity to make Argilla change her mind about him. But he knew her way before than Roland did. He knew everything there was to know about Argilla, 'Well…except for the fact that she had been in love with me for the past year or so…hmm.' Serph frowned as doubt reared its ugly head, 'Perhaps I do not know her as much as I want myself to believe.' he thought bitterly.

'But…I'm the one she wants and she's the one that I want…Whatever shortcomings we have for each other, we'll compensate for them.'

As the positive thought crossed his mind, another pessimistic thought crossed his mind, 'I…can't talk…_he _can and does…' he frowned. It wasn't his fault that he was deprived of an optimally-performing voice box. He knew that he couldn't use words to convey his emotions, but, his actions had always shown them…hadn't they?

Serph sighed a heavy sigh. Who could have ever thought that relationships and feelings were _this_ complicated? Wanting to give his mind a break from the Argilla-Roland conundrum, his thoughts wandered to Sera and Gale. 'I miss Sera so much…I'll do everything in my power to protect her and make her happy…' as soon as he internally said those words, 'That's what I would do for Argilla too…but…Sera…no I don't love her like that.' He shook his head dismissively. But Gale; he was like a brother to Serph and right now, he needed help. With that thought, Serph hastened his walking pace and had overtaken Roland as he saw the underground city in the near distance.

xxxxx

Cielo walked over to Argilla, "You go on ahead wid Serph and Roland. I'll carry Gale." Argilla's eyes met his, "It's okay. I'll manage."

Cielo smiled at her, "Come on Argi! I'm old and strong enough to carry Gale! Besides, you might want to reduce de tension between Serph and Roland ja?"

Argilla blushed, "Wh-what are you talking about Cielo? Stop talking nonsense otherwise I'm gonna kick your ass!

Cielo flailed his arms and hands in defense, "Ey, ey now! I just jus saying it as I see it ja?"

Argilla gritted her teeth in irritation, "What do you mean by that?"

Cielo took this as an opportunity to grab the unconscious Gale from Argilla's grasp, "Wat I mean is dat Mr. Sauvé over dere tinks dat he could get lucky wid you ja? And dat Serph knows it too and doesn't like it."

Argilla stopped in her tracks, "Wh-…I mean, Serph is…jealous of Roland?"

Cielo grinned, "You got it sista!"

Argilla raised an eyebrow, "Well, if you put it that way Cielo, I suppose you're right and carry Gale. All by yourself. And if you slow down and get attacked, no one will come to your aid and you'll be worm feast. How does that sound?"

"Ey! I'm one of de good guys ja?"

"Good! Then you'll let me stay and I'll help you with Gale!"

"Feh…fine sista! But don't get shocked wen you see Roland dead ja?"

Argilla laughed, "Serph _can_ pretty much crush Roland, but I doubt he'll do it, even if Roland is _that_ annoying. Serph is Serph after all…he couldn't hurt a fly…"

As soon as she spoke those words, Argilla's head began to spin. Her vision blurred and she saw something that she never thought she'd see. Her eyes widened for but a second and darkness enveloped her.

"Argilla!" Cielo yelled.


	5. Ominous Dreams

A/N: For Warning and Disclaimer, redirect back to the PROLOGUE

Chapter 4: Ominous Dreams

Argilla awoke to the warmth that surrounded her body. She looked around herself and saw that she was lying down on a bed; she also noticed a pair of arms securing her body.

"Serph…" she smiled slowly. As she slowly tried to pry his arms off her, they automatically tightened. "Instinct…"

She called out to him again, "Serph…"

Hearing her voice, Serph slowly opened his eyes but nuzzled back in her warmth. He needed this, he thought. After arriving at the city a few hours before, he carried not one but two unconscious members. He stayed at both their bedsides until either of them awoke. Gale's condition had stabilized and was recovering, and because of the demon virus, his recovery was nothing but miraculous. Argilla, on the other hand, was harder to predict as she had lost consciousness so suddenly. Her physical examination came back negative for the presence of wounds and her bloodstream proved clear of any kind of poison or toxins.

They then came to the conclusion that her problem was purely psychological. Tension? Anxiety?

She called his name once more, "Serph…help me up…"

Serph slowly disentangled himself from her and looked her straight in the eyes. He held her hands tight and his eyes shone with bright curiosity. He wanted to know what went wrong. Argilla refused to meet his eyes and looked away.

'Those eyes…' she thought with fright. 'Those eyes looked like Serph's eyes…but it couldn't be his…They couldn't be his eyes…'

Serph titled her face to meet his gaze and she obliged to the persuasive tug of his slender fingers.

"Serph…I'm sorry. I've been a burden to the group…and to you…" she said sadly and regretfully. Serph shook his head, "No…you haven't…What happened?"

Argilla's eyes widened slightly at hearing his voice. His voice was like a melody to her ears as it wasn't always that he chose to speak. She opened her mouth to say something but held back. She sighed and tried again, "I…had a dream. No! It wasn't a dream…it was more like a memory."

Serph nodded and encouraged her to continue.

"I was in this dark place…I don't really know but then, I felt extreme pain in my body…in my chest." Serph grasped her hand tightly in support. Argilla's heartbeat hastened, "I felt like I was…like I was…being devoured!"

Argilla's back slumped and tears flowed freely in her cheeks. Serph took one of his hands and wiped them as soon as them came. Argilla looked up at him and continued, "I remember…looking at the face of my devourer…"

Serph furrowed his brows in anticipation; anyone who hurt Argilla would pay. Her eyes were so filled with terror and fright that they bore holes into his own eyes.

"Serph…his eyes…his eyes looked…exactly like yours!" she suddenly burst out. Serph blinked back in surprise as a flash engulfed his mind. There. He saw everything…he saw himself fighting Heat…and killing him. It was in a laboratory and Sera had seen it. He saw himself having an argument with Argilla. He saw himself hitting her and disabling her before transforming and lunging himself at her. For the first time, he saw himself for what he really was. He was a monster. Humanity? He had no humanity in him. He was just a cold-blooded monster that was incapable of such concepts.

As the visions faded, his body shook with shame and he removed his hands from her and started to walk out of the room. Argilla watched him leave and made no move to stop him. She didn't fear Serph; she loved him, but the question was…what he felt towards her now…now that he too had remembered what had transpired between them long ago.

Serph stopped at the door and looked at her. She saw sadness and deep regret in them. She bit her lip and wondered if it was wise to have told him about her dreams…about her memories.

He mouthed the words to her, "I'm sorry…I love you." and left her in her room.

"Serph! Wait! Don't leave me! Serph come back!" she shouted after him but he did not heed her words.

xxxxx

Serph walked through the hallways of the inn and almost bumped into Cielo.

"Ey brudda! Wat's hapennin? Did Argilla wake up from her beauty sleep?" he asked expectantly. Serph nodded slowly and began to walk again.

Cielo scratched his head in confusion, "Huh? Lover's spat most likely." he concluded and proceeded to Argilla's room.

'Why? Why have I done that to them? To Heat…? To Argilla?'

Serph felt frustration engulf him. He loved Argilla…but how could he do that to her? He loved her, that was true but did he love her back then? His mind worked up the possible scenarios and conclusions and rationalizations for his past actions.

"I'm a monster…"

xxxxx

Argilla got dressed and headed towards the door to find Serph only to find Cielo and Roland walking through the door. "Hey guys! Did you see Serph anywhere?" she asked anxiously. "Give me a break Argilla. I just came from my room. How about you Cielo?" Roland asked. "Serph? Yeah, I just bumped into him in de hallway. Say, Argilla?"

"What?" she snapped impatiently.

"Umm well…did something happen between you two? Serph seemed upset, ja?"

Argilla shook her head, not wanting to answer his questions, "Not now Cielo. I gotta go! Take care of Gale for me!"

With that, she dashed out of the room. "Man…brudda, she didn't even notice you eh?"

Roland blinked, "Wha?"

Cielo grinned, "Don't be naïve wid me brudda! Cielo has eyes! Word of advice: give it up!"

Cielo chuckled at his own advice and headed for Gale's room leaving Roland dumbfounded.

xxxxx

Argilla ran as fast as her feet could take her. She wandered out of the hospital and into town. She turned her left and right but found no sign of his silver hair. She had been searching for him for the past hour now and in such a small town as Underground City, one would think that tracking down a strange-looking man with silver hair would be easy.

Argilla sighed in frustration. 'Where could he be?' As she looked up, she saw the brilliance of the moon once again. The night was getting older by the minute. The houses had all been shut and no one roamed the streets save for a small few people who were probably heading towards their own homes to retire for the night.

Argilla shivered as the cold wind pricked her face. 'I guess…Serph doesn't want to be found…he probably hates me…'

She turned around and started to walk away, 'I should get back too…the others might be worried'

But after taking a few steps, she turned around once again and yelled, "Serph!" She waited for but a minute but no one answered her call. She bit her lip in frustration and worry and started towards the Lokapala HQ building.

xxxxx

Serph had noticed Argilla's presence for the past hour, ever since she stepped out of the hospital but dared not to reveal himself to her. He wanted to see her, observe her and see how she interacted with people. As a member of Embryon, Argilla was expected to act in a certain manner; as did he. And because of that, none of them had ever been candid.

He smiled as he saw how she tried her best to find him. He took in the different facial expressions that she bore on her face; how she pouted her full lips in disappointment; how she bit her lip in anxiety; how she stomped her feet when annoyed.

His smile faded as he remembered the real reason he walked out of her bedroom. _Monster_. A voice inside him kept whispering it in his ears that he didn't know what to do. Serph knew that what had happened in the past cannot be undone. He also believed that the chances of being redeemed from the sins of the past are grimmer still. But he had got to try. He wanted nothing more than for Argilla to look at him in the same way as she did the day before.

He heard her yell his name and he watched in the shadows on the roof of a building as she slowly made her way back to the Lokapala HQ building.

'Later on tonight…' he thought.


	6. Passion

A/N: Warning: A lemon is posted here, but it's not graphic. For the Disclaimer, refer back to the PROLOGUE

Chapter 5: Passion

Serph stealthily watched Argilla through her window as she undressed herself and made ready to retire. Serph's eyes widened and a hot blush burned his cheeks. He also felt an unfamiliar feeling that originated from his chest and descended to his lower regions. His eyes focused on Argilla again and his eyes were rewarded with a glance of her long creamy legs as she carefully hopped on her bed. The burning feeling that Serph had, had increased tenfold. His heartbeat quickened and his breath became somewhat labored.

'I don't know how much more I can take…' Serph thought desperately.

His salvation came to him as Argilla finally buried herself under the covers and turned the lights off. Seeing this as his chance, Serph leapt from the building in which he perched himself and headed toward Argilla's room. He glanced at her again as he sat crouched outside her window not daring to make a sound. Her chest rose and fell in a flowing rhythm, signifying that she was fast asleep. Serph quickly lifted her window open. He knew that she would leave it unlocked. She did this every time a member of Embryon missed a rendezvous point or was missing so that should they return, her window would welcome them home.

He slowly and soundlessly closed the window shut, drawing her curtains close but not completely; moonlight still invaded her room but just barely to illuminate it. Serph walked towards the sleeping figure on the bed. He examined her carefully. Her bubblegum hair that was always put into a pair of Chinese buns lay sprayed over the pillows with a few strands adorning her face. Her luscious lips were parted slightly and he could have sworn that he heard her mutter something in her sleep.

The way the moonlight reflected on her skin made her seem to sparkle and Serph couldn't help but smile in admiration. His contemplation was cut short as she turned and changed her sleeping position that she now lay on her side, facing him. For but a second he thought that she was going to rouse from her sleep and find out that he had been staring.

When her breathing slowed even still, he knew that her sleep had deepened. Taking bold steps, he slowly made towards her bed and carefully sat down on the side. His fingers ached to touch her and he reached for her face. He gently stroked her face and drew imaginary lines on her skin. He quickly withdrew his hand when she whimpered. Serph felt his body increase in temperature as her warmth seeped over to him. His eyes once again wandered over to her parted lips and he felt a strong urge to kiss her. He felt his will crumble and he suddenly found himself leaning towards her and pacing a warm chaste kiss on her lips.

Argilla slowly opened her eyes as she felt a pair of warm lips on her own. She had expected him to return sooner or later and so left her window open. "Serph…?" she murmured against his lips.

"Sssh…" he soothed her as he kissed her again; this time, more firmly. She closed her eyes once again as she saw his closed. She didn't need to ask him anything right now. Right now, what she needed was him and him only. Once again, she felt his tongue flicking on her lips and she smiled; parting her lips slightly to invite him in.

Serph darted his tongue in her mouth and kissed her passionately. His weight sunk down on hers and soon he was fully on her, straddling her and pressing her deeper on her bed. Argilla moaned and her hands fumbled on his suit. Serph felt the burning sensation once more and it sent jolts to his nether regions.

Serph peeled the blankets that surrounded Argilla off her and put his free hand on her knee persuading her to part her legs. Argilla moaned once again as she felt his warm hand on her knee. She complied with his demand and spread her legs. Serph, feeling her comply, situated himself in between her legs. Argilla's hands reached for the bindings of his suit and attempted to take it off of him. Serph helped Argilla take off his suit. Serph removed his lips from hers momentarily and trailed wet kisses along her neck and throat.

"Serph…" Argilla moaned. Serph, now nestled in between her legs, had his hands wander upon her legs, leaving electric trails in its wake. Argilla let out a throaty gasp as Serph's hand found itself underneath her nightgown and onto her breast.

Serph cupped her breast in his left hand while the other tore the simple nightgown completely. Argilla could tell that her lover was urgent as she felt his breath become labored and his length pressing hard against her thigh. His kisses on her skin became more demanding as he bit her creamy and delicate skin, breaking it and drawing blood, leaving red marks along the way. The fact that he also tore off her gown also added to her suspicion. She was now almost completely bare against him only having her pink cotton panties serving to preserve her modesty. He, on the other hand was pretty much still dressed as his pants were still in tact. She would have to fix that. Argilla let her hands reach for the bindings of his pants in order to free him. She received no protests, only a groan from him as her fingers touched his skin.

Soon after, Serph was completely bare on top of her while she still had her underwear on. And as she felt his hot skin on her own, sweat began to formulate on her skin. Serph's lips moved once again on her own while his hands also tore off her underwear. 'And there goes my favorite pair…' Argilla thought in regret.

Now completely bare, and totally at his mercy, Argilla's mind now fully registered with what was about to happen between her and Serph. Argilla began to feel tense as she also registered the fact that she had no experience in this particular field. Feelings of insecurity and self-doubt crept over her, 'Would he laugh at me at my inefficiency as a lover?' Her hands clumsily reached for her blanket. She caught it in between her fingers and gave it a strong tug in an attempt to preserve her modesty. Serph noticed the blanket and grabbed it from her hands, revealing to him again, what she had attempted to cover, "Why are you hiding…from me?" he asked, his voice husky with desire. Argilla's heart raced, "I…I don't want you to see me like this…"

Serph kissed her again and murmured in her lips, "But I want you…I want to see you…" Argilla felt her will to resist him crumble and she succumbed to him.

Serph kissed her again and gently caressed her breasts, before taking it to his lips, suckling gently. He felt her tense and immediately stopped his ministrations, looking directly into her eyes. Argilla met his eyes momentarily but quickly turned away. His fingers caught her face as she attempted to escape his eyes and turned it back to meet him. Argilla blinked and sadly smiled, "Serph…I…" she hesitated. Serph supported himself on his elbows and continued to gaze at her, waiting for her to continue. "I've never…what I mean is…I don't have much…experience in this…"

Serph said nothing but smiled. 'What's he smiling about??' she thought indignantly 'Is he mocking me?' Her eyes blazed in anger and Serph quickly shook his head and muttered slowly, "I…don't care. I love you…I want to be your…first."

With those words said, Serph kissed her again with fiery passion. Their tongues dueled for dominance. His hands were everywhere on her body. Argilla was burning up and so was Serph. As he pressed himself closer to Argilla his body began to tremble with anticipation. He felt his member get harder and more pleasurable jolts were received in his nether regions. He knew that he couldn't take anymore of this. He had to have her. He needed her and needed her now. But, ever the gentleman, he stopped for a moment earning himself a baffled expression on his lover's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He shook his head and gave her a pleading and apologetic look. As she interpreted his facial expressions, she immediately knew what he meant. He needed her right there and then. She was ready.

"I'm ready…" she smiled.

Serph kissed her again and pressed his manhood against her wet core. Argilla shook as she felt him at her entrance. She immediately felt an ache as he entered her slowly yet forcefully.

Serph grunted and moaned as he felt her tightness. It was then that he felt her resistance. So, with one final and quick thrust, he broke her barrier. Argilla screamed in pain but was muffled by his mouth. Argilla felt pain before but never this kind of pain. Who would have ever thought that the joining of two bodies could be this painful? Her body ached and she felt that she was being ripped apart. Crimson flowed out from Argilla and into the white sheets. Argilla clutched the sheets around her before attaching her hands and nails on Serph's back, giving him scratches. Serph felt her fingernails tear away at his skin but he paid them no heed. Serph knew this would hurt her but, he also knew that she would feel this pain with whomever she was with. The difference was that he wasn't anyone else; he was the one here now. He was the one who conquered the proud Embryon member. He had himself buried up to the hilt but also considered the young woman he had taken. He paused for a moment and slowly removed his mouth from hers allowing her to inhale the damp air. Argilla's eyes watered and he kissed them away and soothed her by stroking her hair, "I'm sorry…"

Argilla nodded and smiled, "I'm…okay now Serph…"

Serph nodded and began to move inside her, setting a slow rhythm. As the seconds came by, his thrusts became urgent and frantic. He pounded in and out of her and as he did so, her walls clenched around his member. Serph gritted his teeth in insane pleasure and continued to hasten his pace. Both of their breathing became more erratic as they continued their dance of passion. Argilla wrapped her thighs around Serph's waist and he couldn't help but grunt in the pressure that he received. Both were close to the edge and with one final hard thrust, they came together screaming each other's names. Argilla felt his essence fill her, hot and rushing.

Serph collapsed on Argilla, panting heavily. Argilla immediately wrapped her arms around Serph as he pressed himself against her. Truly, this was one of the happiest days of Argilla's life. Serph continued to lie there, against her, not saying anything. But soon after, as he slowly pulled himself out of her and looked at her face, he saw that she was already fast asleep. He also noticed how her cheeks flushed and her forehead filled with beads of sweat. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Tonight was a fulfilling night for him. He finally laid claim on her and now, she was really his and his alone.

With those thoughts, Serph got off of her and occupied the other side of her bed and drew her closer to him. He continued to look at her before falling asleep himself.


	7. Afterglow and Aftershock

A/N: For Warning and Disclaimer, refer back to the PROLOGUE

Chapter 6: Afterglow and Aftershock

Cielo snapped his eyes open as he heard a scream. A woman's scream! A muffled woman's scream but a scream nonetheless. 'Argilla!' his mind panicked at the thought of her being attacked in her sleep. He quickly grabbed the blanket off his body and dashed for the door only to be stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Gale! Wat are you doin brudda? Argilla's being attacked!" Cielo yelled. Gale shook his head knowingly, "No. She's alright. Get back to sleep. We need our rest for tomorrow's mission."

Cielo raised his eyebrows, "How do you know dat? Ey! I thought you were at de hospital? How come you're here?"

Gale crossed his arms, "Give me a chance to answer Cielo. I'm here because I got discharged early. I have good healing properties you know. As for Argilla, it's really none of our business but I know she's fine."

"And you know dis…how?" Cielo asked, unconvinced.

Gale scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Let's just say that I passed by her door when I first heard her…I pressed my ear against the door but found no malevolent presence in her room. Thus, I concluded that she's alright." Cielo may have been silly and naïve at times, but he sure didn't miss the slight blush that Gale had on his face, 'Wat the-? Wat did Gale hear; or did he see something?' he thought with burning curiosity.

Gale snapped back in attention and patted Cielo's back, "Anyway, let's all get some shut-eye and be ready right? Sera needs us." As Gale hoped, the mention of Sera's name caused Cielo's attention to be diverted. "You're right man…well, I trust you ja? So Argilla better be alive tomorrow ja?"

'She'll be better than alive Cielo…if you only knew.' Gale grinned to himself. "Ey! Wat you smiling about huh?"

"Nothing. Get some sleep."

xxxxx

Serph opened his eyes. He quickly sat up and discovered that he wasn't in his room. He looked around; this was Argilla's room. He felt movement on the bed and saw that he wasn't alone. Argilla lay sleeping comfortably on the bed; naked. Serph blushed, it was real after all. He remembered as he opened his eyes, he thought that he had just woken up from a dream. His lips curved up to a smile as he recalled the previous night's events. As Serph remembered vividly how she looked underneath him, moaning and screaming his name; writhing in pain and pleasure beneath him, blood began to pump faster in his system once again and his member throbbed. He held his breath and forced himself to focus on today's event instead. He turned to her again and carefully nudged her awake.

"Hn…" she moaned, "Serph…?"

Serph stroked her hair and she looked up at him. She smiled and he smiled back.

She yawned and stretched her arms, "I'm sorry I overslept. Come on. Let's get ready." Serph nodded. She hopped out of the bed, wrapping the sheets around her body and proceeded to the bathroom. Serph hopped out of the bed and discovered that he was nude. He blushed a little and followed Argilla into the bathroom.

xxxxx

As Argilla sat on her bed and dressed herself, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She turned her head and saw Serph calmly taking in the view of her body. Argilla blushed, "You want something?" she teased. Serph, now fully dressed walked over to her with a mischievous grin on his face. She bit her lip in annoyance as he called her bluff. She quickly did the buttons and fastens on her suit while her lover slowly advanced towards her. When he was in front of her, he paused and knelt in front of her, holding her hand. He flashed her his smile and squeezed her hand.

"Serph…"

His eyes twinkled with curiosity and she continued, "About last night…I really don't know what happened…I'm sorry…"

Sorry? What was she being sorry for? Serph was confused. Did she mean to tell him that whatever had transpired between them the night before was nothing more than a flight of fancy to her? Anger began to surge through his veins and he grasped her arms tightly. His eyes became menacing as they glared right through Argilla and into her very soul.

"Why?" he asked, with firm control. Although Serph had overwhelming control in himself, Argilla had not missed the look of bloody murder that seemed to scream from his eyes.

"Serph…I'm not the issue here…You are."

Serph blinked in confusion and tightened his grip on her. Argilla attempted to pull away but he held her still.

"Why?" he asked again, this time through gritted teeth.

"Are you telling me that what happened between us was what you wanted?" she asked, baffled.

Serph felt relieved for a moment. So she wasn't regretting last night. She was just having delusions on how _he_ would act. Silly him.

Serph nodded his head and the murderous glare that he had only moments before, vanished. What replaced them was a look of apology and love. Argilla smiled again, "I'm not regretting it Serph. In fact, I think it would suffice to say that, last night was one of, if not, the happiest day of my life."

She held his gaze with an intense look of her own and stroked his cheek, "I love you…you know that right?"

Serph nodded and kissed her forehead. He stood up and held out his hand to her. She happily accepted it and the two head for downstairs.

xxxxx

"Yo brudda, wat's taking dem so long ja? I've been waiting forever ja?" Cielo moped.

Roland and Gale said nothing and continued to drink their cups of coffee and drift in their own thoughts. Cielo looked at his two companions and noticed that they weren't being responsive at all. No, responsive wasn't the word for it, he decided. They were just plain _ignoring _him!

"Ey! Don't ignore me!" Cielo stomped his hand on the table which earned a reaction from Gale. "Cielo, would you stop that? I'm trying to read."

Roland looked up at Cielo as well, "Come on, be quiet. I'm having a good drink here!"

The three had begun to shuffle around when Serph and Argilla had shown up. "And to think that you all are grown men!" Argilla glared; her hands on her hips. Serph said nothing and gave the three a sheepish smile as they looked up at their visitors.

Gale quickly composed himself, "It's about time you guys got here. What took you both so long anyway?" Gale knew he was playing with fire, but he also figured that riling up his comrades and seeing their embarrassed reactions would be an amusing break, considering the dangerous and potentially fatal mission they had that day.

Argilla blushed crimson at the weight Gale's question had dropped on her shoulders, "Well…I was bathing and getting dressed."

Cielo and Roland raised an eyebrow. Cielo took a step forward, "Since wen did you become conscious of how you look like Argilla?"

At his comment, Argilla gritted her teeth, "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Cielo frantically waved his hands in a hurried attempt at surrender, "Ey, ey! Nothing! I didn't mean anything!"

Gale grinned, 'Smooth Argilla. Your attempt at changing the subject is seamless, yet imperfect for a person like me."

Serph watched the playfulness that was being displayed by his two comrades. Serph turned his attention to Gale as he stepped forward, "So, Argilla, why exactly were you taking so long to dress up? You usually just take around half an hour to prep. Is there something amiss?"

At Gales question, Roland's eyes perked up, 'This I gotta see!' Argilla composed herself, "I didn't take long." she snapped, "I just overslept!"

Gale's grin widened. Serph instinctively flushed. Too bad that none of the Embryon members were to see it. They were too focused on Argilla.

"Overslept? Why? Is there something wrong Argilla? You must have been pretty _exhausted _and _physically drained_ to oversleep the way you did."

Roland didn't miss the look that Serph had given Argilla. He didn't miss the hints that Gale was giving everyone either. Roland may be an annoying jerk, but he was not stupid. 'Serph kept Argilla up last night.' he silently concluded. 'She made her choice then. And to think she is cute too…' he sighed in regret knowing that Argilla would never come to be his.

"Ey! Wat's happenin Argilla? Are you sick or something?" Cielo quickly jumped in between Argilla and Gale and put his palm on her forehead, "Hm…you don't have a fever. Maybe it's the flu? You know, back during the early 21st century, dey had dis sickness called de bird flu; maybe it's dat ja?"

"Aargh! I can't take this anymore!" Argilla yelled as she swatted Cielo's pesky palm from her forehead, "Let's just go already! Come on Serph! Everybody's here! Let's go!" Argilla took Serph by the hand and began to lead him out of the HQ when Cielo spoke again, "Ey brudda! I forgot to ask, where were you? I went to your room earlier and you weren't dere." Serph turned around to face him and said nothing.

Argilla felt cornered. Gale obviously knew what they had been doing, Roland too, 'But at least, Roland hasn't said anything.' she thought. Cielo was close to figuring it out too. She was just on the verge of confessing when Roland spoke up, "Serph was probably doing the rounds; right leader?"

Roland got up and proceeded towards the door and waved to them, "Come on Cielo! Stop harassing the lady and let's get a move on!" He was already out the door when Gale spoke, "He's right. Come on, let's hurry."

"Ey! How come I'm the only one who never gets to know anything around here!" yelled Cielo as he followed Roland and Gale out the door.

Argilla and Serph stood silent by the doorway. Argilla was stuck in her own world when she felt a tug on her wrist.

"Let's go…" Serph muttered. Argilla nodded.


	8. Farewell

A/N: For Warning and Disclaimer, refer back to PROLOGUE

Chapter 7: Farewell

The EGG complex was in disarray when the Embryon tribe arrived. Director Angel's men had been fending off Cuvier's forces. In the disarray, the Embryon members had slipped inside. They had managed to fight their way through the numerous Avatar Tuners and acquired the 3 laboratory keys that held the facility down.

The group, especially Serph and Argilla, trembled with anticipation as they walked through the chamber of the EGG where they were told Sera was contained. The group hurried onwards and released Sera from her encasement. The girl fell out of the capsule and into Serph's arms. Argilla tensed at the sight but said nothing. Sera trembled as she felt the absence of her life-sustaining fluid and the instead felt the sharp prick of the cold air.

As she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Serph. She flew up in surprise and happiness and clung to him desperately, "Serph! Oh Serph! I thought I lost you!"

"You won't get away!" a voice thundered at the entrance of the chamber.

"Heat!" Sera said, scared. Serph let go of her and walked in front of her, while stealing a glance at Argilla, and shielding her from Heat's view.

Heat's eyes burned with fury as he beheld Serph and Sera. Serph's own eyes blazed with emotion as well; but it wasn't anger. It was resolution. He wanted to be firm and steadfast against anyone, even his former comrade. Argilla's heart beat faster as she worried and speculated upon the outcome of this scenario. 'Heat could get killed…or Serph might get killed! Oh God no!' she thought helplessly.

She wanted nothing more than to stand in between the two, who was once the best of friends and resolve this peacefully. But her legs wouldn't and couldn't move. She was rooted on the spot. She, as well as the rest of the group, knew that this was a battle that cannot be avoided. Heat and Serph needed to settle this in one way or another.

Heat began to rush toward Serph and had his right arm transform. In a split of a second, everything was over. Serph slumped forward and Argilla felt her heart caught up in her throat, preventing her from breathing. Blood splattered on the floor, all over the railings and on Argilla's cheek. Argilla watched in horror as she saw the man she loved impaled on the hand of his best friend. Sera, seeing two of her most important people fight each other for her sent her over the edge and she fell into unconsciousness.

"Serph…" she whispered, with disbelief and grief.

"You idiot! Why did you just stand there?!" Heat demanded, shocked that he had won and hit Serph. Heat knew Serph the most in the Embryon group. He knew that he was a steadfast person; knew that he would defend everything and everyone he loved from anyone and everyone until his life had been extinguished. Yet, despite this knowledge, Heat was unable to comprehend as to why Serph had laid down his life so willingly for him to take. Why? Why did he do it when he still had a lot of people and ideals to protect and uphold?

Serph's labored breaths tickled Heat's skin by his neck as Serph slumped towards him. His next words, however, sent chills down his spine, "Because…we're comrades…"

Heat's eyes widened at the realization. Serph had done nothing wrong. Despite the action, or lack thereof, that he had done, Serph was being steadfast. He did uphold his ideals and protected the ones he loved. Only, he did it in the most unobvious and painful manner; self sacrifice. Heat felt his eyes brim with tears and his heart ache with guilt and regret. 'He…called me comrade…even after all that I have done…Serph…I'm sorry…'

Serph, with his strength depleting rapidly, made his way, with Heat in tow, towards the inside of Sera's capsule. Heat let Serph drag him away. As they reached the edge of the container, the rest of the Embryon group stood still, their eyes filled with sadness as they had already come to know the repercussions of today's events.

Serph would die. Serph would disappear and Embryon would be without a leader. Their group was beginning to fall apart and every last one of them knew it.

Serph gave them all one last genuine and sad smile and let his back fall into nothingness. The small action that he did brought Argilla back from her reverie and she ran towards the pair into the capsule.

"Serph!!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. Serph caught sight of her as he fell and mouthed the words, "I love you…Goodbye…"

Argilla continued to scream his name even as they hit the fluid and drowned. Argilla walked further inside the capsule only to be stopped by Gale, "Serph is dead. He died so that we may live. Let's go."

Gale's words, no matter how true, stung Argilla's heart and slapped her in the face. She forced her feet to move towards the exit but she found herself turning around and screaming his name once more.

"Serph!!"

xxxxx

The Karma Society was in shambles. Their government was falling apart. On one side of the spectrum, lay Madame Cuvier who wanted nothing more than to ensure man's survival. And on the other end of the spectrum, lay Directress Jenna Angel who insisted that the Liberation was the only key toward man's survival.

The system had been corrupted and now, even as they bicker around, data was flowing back to its source, God. Madame Cuvier's face fell as she could see, as plain as day, what awaited man should the process of data uploading continue. The world as they knew it would cease to exist. Everyone and everything around them would disappear. Now, there was no longer any hope for mankind. All of their hard work had gone in vain.

Madame Cuvier found herself weeping by Sera's capsule. She had no other vision but to serve humanity. And now, the world was going to be destroyed and there was nothing that she could do to thwart this impending doom.

Madame Cuvier was so distraught that she hardly noticed a presence behind her. She only felt pain for a quarter of a second before she too departed from that world. She had failed to notice that it was Jenna Angel who had shot her right in between her eyes.

xxxxx

The data flow to God had to be stopped. But with the system being corrupted, the Embryon group had no other choice but to shut down its main power supply at the Power Plant. With Serph gone, the Embryon group turned to Gale to assume command. Sera was still unconscious and was being held by a weeping Fred who had met up with them along with the rest of Roland's men. Serph wasn't just a hired hand to Fred, he was a good friend; heck, he was the one that taught Serph how to shake hands! But now, he was gone. Wanting to control his feelings, he instead diverted his attention to the unconscious Sera.

As they made their way towards the Power Plant, Argilla felt pain constrict her heart, then let it go only to constrict it once more. Serph was gone. The only man that she had ever loved was gone. She was never going to see his face again. She would never again hear his voice, no matter how rare it was for him to speak. She would never again smell his scent. She would never have the chance to touch him again; she would never be able to run her fingers through his silver hair; never stroke his cheek and never kiss his lips again. Argilla would never again experience making love with him. As these painful thoughts plagued her mind, more tears flowed freely on her face. She didn't care what she looked like right now. All she wanted was Serph but no matter how much she wished it to be, no matter how bad she wanted it to be, the dead would never return.

Gale saw and looked on sympathetically as Argilla lost herself. They all loved Serph; he loved Serph like a brother and Cielo too but as he looked at Argilla, he immediately knew that her love for him ran deeper. None of them could compare as to how she loved him. Thus, none of them could compare to the feeling of pain, grief and loss that Argilla was feeling right now.

Gale moved over to where Argilla sat and took her in his arms. Argilla welcomed the warmth that Gale provided and cried harder on his chest. Cielo too, moved over and embraced Argilla's back. Gale's voice rang in Argilla's ears. Her heart slowed down as she heard what he was saying…

"Light shines on the heaven

The earth the spirit

Light brings glory and grace

May it open your eyes to the truth Shanti

Shanti"

That was the song that Sera had taught them all. It was the song that Serph knew. It was the song that all of them knew. 'Prayer huh…'

Her crying had slowly ebbed away into a soft sobbing and she felt Gale tighten his arms around her.

"Argilla…Serph was everything to us. He was like a brother to us and to you…he was more…But he died not so that he could leave you to experience pain. He didn't die so that he could leave you to brave the world alone. He died so that you could have a chance in life. He wanted to grant you a chance that he knew he can't have. He is never really gone Argilla. Death will come for us all…you know that…but when that time comes, we shall all meet once again…in Nirvana."

"And as long as we do what we have set out to do, Serph will be right by our side. He'll always be there with you Argilla…Always." with those words, Gale kissed the top of Argilla's head. Cielo laid his head on Argilla's shoulder and stroked her hand.

All the while, Roland heard every word that was exchanged, but he decided not to interfere. The Embryon group was hurting, they needed the time to heal and lick each other's wounds. That much, at least, should be given. But, even as he wasn't a member of Embryon, he also felt a sense of great loss. Serph was their leader, he was their comrade and now, he was gone. Roland sighed and continued to look over the horizon.

xxxxx

Argilla's mind had cleared, as well as her heart. Granted, the pain was still as excruciating as ever, but Gale's words gave her a promise of hope and salvation.

"This is for you Serph!" she spoke out loud as she eyes the tell building in front of her.

Cielo and Gale could only smile at her. They, together with Fred, entered the Power Plant with the help of the Lokapala units. As they navigated through the booby-trapped dungeon with countless Avatar Tuners, Argilla caught sight of Roland's persona that she hadn't quite seen before.

"So…it just needs electricity to surge through it…" he said knowingly. Argilla smiled in appreciation, "So, you're clever after all…" she winked playfully at him. Roland blushed under her gaze and adjusted his spectacles, "Well, it's pretty easy for me, considering my Atma's electricity. You're hard to impress."

Argilla smiled again, "Oh I'm impressed."

Gale smiled; at least Argilla was beginning her recovery. The group made their way through the facility and once in a while, they would get stuck but eventually, get over it. But whenever it was when they do get stuck, it was Argilla's feet stomping followed by a frustrated yell of "Aargh! How are we supposed to get through this?!" that would make the group chuckle with amusement and humor at the otherwise very serious and dire situation. However, it was after they were almost halfway through the plant's maze that they had gotten stuck, again. It was then, when everyone was in thinking that Roland came with a proposal.

"I'll go and open the gates. You guys go on ahead."

All eyes were fixed on him. "Roland…you can't possibly…" Fred trailed off. Roland shook his head, "There's no other way. Besides, I'll catch up with you guys later!"

As he began to walk away, Argilla called up to him, "Hey Roland! Don't forget the Embryon Tribe's color!" Roland gave her a confused look and she replied, "It's the sign for victory!"

He waved at her again and closed the gates in between them and opening the one up ahead. The group had proceeded through the gates and had reached the control room where they hoped to shut down the power of the satellites uploading the data to God. It was then that Sera had drifted into consciousness. Argilla and Cielo quickly ran to her aid as she tried to gain her balance. She looked around her and noticed the control room.

"No…" she breathed regretfully, "There's no way to shut the uploading of data from here…"

Gale looked at the firmly, "Then how do we stop it?"

Sera shook her head, "There is no way to stop it. Even if you shut down the power…it won't do it…"

Gale was about to protest when Fred's com link had activated. "Roland? Is that you?" Fred asked happily. _"Yeah it's me…listen, we've got a problem." _

"What?" Fred asked worriedly.

"_The Karma soldiers…they had broken through our defenses and are coming in your direction. And that's not all. They have released a very powerful monster, the legendary Meganada. I tried to stop it but I wasn't powerful enough…" _

The rest of the group had heard every word and now, Argilla's heart began to sink once more. It was déjà vu all over again. It was happening again. What had happened in the EGG Installation was about to happen here again, and result in another casualty.

"Roland! Get out of there!" Fred yelled.

"_I'm okay. So, did you stop the uploading?"_ Roland's breath came out labored and everyone knew that he had been badly wounded.

"No…Sera says there's no stopping it…" Fred sighed regretfully. Roland slumped and limped along the hallways in despair, _"Don't worry…I have one more trick up my sleeve…You guys should get out of here…"_

"Roland what are you saying?" Fred shouted.

Roland smiled a sad smile, _"Don't worry about me. Fred…there's something I need to tell you…" _

"Roland…"

"_I'm nothing more than a selfish bastard. Your father was my best friend…but I wasted it. I turned my back on him…I'm the reason your father died…" _

Fred was speechless as his tears profusely ran down on his cheeks.

"_I'm sorry…Fred." _

With those words, Roland had signed off. Argilla held her hands to her heart. No! She would not stand by while another member of their group perished!

"Look!" Fred exclaimed as he saw Meganada prowl through the hallways. It was undoubtedly the one that Roland had fought. Argilla's eyes widened, "There's no way he could beat that thing alone!"

"Gale! You guys go on up ahead and I'll go back for Roland!"

Cielo ran up to her and frowned, "No. Roland made his choice! We have to get out of here!"

Argilla glared at him, "I'm can't watch him die! I'm ready to make my own decisions too! Gale! I'm going and don't try to stop me!"

Gale looked straight into her eyes and knew that there was no dissuading her. She had already made up her mind. And so, he could do nothing but give her his consent. She smiled gratefully at him and made her way out of the room and into the power room.

Sera's eyes snapped awake as she felt the familiar warmth in her body. "Serph? Is that you…?" and in that instant, she felt a mark on her cheek. She had become an Asura; an Avatar Tuner. Sera heard his voice once again, "…Oh Serph…I understand. I shall tell her…" Sera dashed out of the room to follow Argilla.

"Argilla!! Wait!!" Sera yelled. Argilla turned around, "Sera I…I'm sorry I'm not going back! Goodbye! I'll catch up!!"

Sera shook her head frantically, "No!! I came to tell you that I received a message from Seph…and it's addressed to you…"

Argilla's eyes began to water once again when she heard her lost beloved's name, "Serph…has a message for…me?"

Sera nodded, clasping both her hands together and putting them upon her heart, "Yes…he told me to tell you that he'll always be with you…and that…he loves you…"

Argilla stared at Sera for but a moment and broke down into a loud sob and buried her face in her hands before quickly wiping them away and turning around, "Thank you Sera…Goodbye!" she said as she ran out.

"Goodbye Argilla…"

Sera unconsciously touched the Varnani mark on her cheek and smiled. She was the one chosen to inherit Serph's powers. She was glad.

xxxxx

"Aaahh!!!" Argilla screamed as she saw Roland being devoured by Meganada, the unstoppable monster.

"I won't let you take my comrade!!" She lunged at him. Argilla fought the monster with all her might. But, being alone and tired, she had lost the battle and was being strangled by the monster, "So…this is it huh? Well, you like electricity do you? Well, why don't you have the electricity of the entire city!!"

Argilla elongated her arm and reached for a lever behind the monster to complete the meltdown and self-destruct sequence. As she was about to pull it, however, the monster got sight of her objective and bit her arm. Argilla screamed in pain but saw that Roland, barely alive, had managed to get a hold of the lever. He looked at her briefly and smiled to which she nodded.

"Serph…I'll be with you soon…" she muttered as she accepted her fate. This was the last thought she'll have. Roland pulled the lever down and in an instant, the Power Plant had exploded.


	9. Foresight

A/N: For Warning and Disclaimer, refer back to PROLOGUE

Chapter 8: Foresight

The two Embryon members, Sera and Fred made a silent trip toward the EGG facility where they hoped that they may use Sera's capsule as a means of speaking with God in order to stop the data transmission. Gale had assumed command once again. What they found though, was completely different from the last time they saw the facility. The data sustaining the facility's existence had become corrupt resulting in the transmutation of all that were inside. The walls had also gotten warp holes as a result of the data corruption. The Embryon team persevered. They had already lost three of their comrades; they would not lose anyone else.

As they entered Sera's chamber, they realized that they were not alone. Sera took a step forward with trembling feet, "Heat?"

Heat had transformed into a hideous beast. His tentacles swirled around them and he was fifty times their size. He had acquired great power and was drunk with ecstasy knowing it. Everyone in that chamber knew that Heat had gone completely out of bounds and that there was no way to avoid a confrontation.

"I told you I was strong Sera! I was strong enough to protect you…but it wasn't enough was it? Well, what do you think of me now huh? The only thing left for me to do is to devour you Sera!" Heat bellowed.

Sera found a lump in her throat but forced herself to speak, "Heat…please. We just want to talk to God! Please! If you want to devour me, it's okay. But I need to talk to God first!"

Heat laughed at her silly proposal, "Talk to me!"

Sera trembled in fear and Cielo spoke up, "Take it easy brudda. We jus want to talk to you…jus de way you like it."

Gale stood by Sera supportively, "Be careful!"

Heat nodded, "Good…you know how I like it right?"

And so, the Embryon group fought the comrade that had once shared their beliefs, happiness and sorrows. Sera could feel her heart ache as she fought Heat. He was one of her special people but now, he willingly threw all those memories away for a chance at power. But Sera did not believe that. She still believed and hoped that Heat would return to normal again, return to all of them. She just hoped that when they won, he would remember all that they had gone through together.

xxxxx

"It would seem that the fluid that sustained Sera has saved you as well…" a voice spoke, "You should be able to wake up…"

Serph heard the calm and soothing voice in his head, 'Who is that? Aren't I dead?' He slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with a black cat. But Serph knew that it wasn't just any cat. It was the same cat that was there in the Junkland. It was the same cat that had been following them.

"I am Schröedinger. You may call me by that name as all things in this world require names to represent data. All things in this world are made of data; you, me and the world. Data originates from God and to God it returns. This is the circulation of data."

"It would be easy to return to God right now. But, you have an obligation to the people whole lives you touched. I will show you the data that you wish to see…" As Schröedinger said those words, his brilliant feline eyes shone a blinding light and engulfed Serph.

When Serph opened his eyes, he was rewarded with a vision…

xxxxx

He knew that this was 'his' past. The real Serph. This was the memory and life of the model that was used to create him. He also saw Heat, his best friend and the love of his life, Argilla. She looked different there though, he noticed. Her hair was a dull blonde and her face was clear of the stitches that adorned the skin around her left eye. He watched in pain as he saw how manipulative and self-centered 'Serph' was. He did everything for himself. 'He' did not even stop to consider Sera's welfare in the least. To him, she was his lab rat that could be replaced anytime. 'He' promised her so many things; things that were so simple that only a pure-hearted child could appreciate. But he knew that 'he' would never really keep them. 'He' was just feeding her lies as 'he' fed her the stimulants that were required to boost her performance and sustain her already withering life.

Serph felt anger boil in his chest as another vision came. This time, it was in a park. 'He' and Argilla sat by the bench. 'He' whispered something into her ear to which she flushed a crimson hue. Serph shook his head. 'He' was manipulating Argilla and by the look of her eyes, she was deeply in love with him.

"When I obtain God's power…I'll create a new world…I'll rid us of the Cuvier Syndrome and you'll be at my side." 'he' promised her. Argilla looked so happy that she wrapped her arms around him, "I would do anything to help you…"

'Serph' grinned, "I knew I could trust you…"

xxxxx

Heat. Passion. Intensity.

The two bodies collided with such force neither knew of the world around them. Their mouths danced together and their tongues fought for dominance. Hands roamed wherever they saw fit; they explored each other thoroughly, greedily and without reserve. No contour of each other's body was left unattended and untouched. Heat and fire surged through their veins that both thought they would explode.

'Serph' set within Argilla a frantic pace that she could have sworn could have torn her apart. He groaned and grunted while she moaned and whimpered. Her hands flew to his back as she desperately clung to him for support.

The air in the room grew damp as their activity's passion diffused on to the surroundings. Argilla arched her back in order to meet him, hip to hip, thrust by thrust.

Both soon reached their oblivion and 'Serph' collapsed unceremoniously on Argilla. They panted and said nothing. 'Serph' paused for a moment before latching his lips on her the jugular of her neck and tearing the skin there with his teeth. Argilla squealed in the unexpected pain that her lover had caused. 'Serph's' teeth sunk through the skin, breaking a few arteries and drawing blood. He smirked at his work before latching his lips once again on her neck and sucking on the wound. Argilla moaned in pleasure as 'Serph' sucked on her neck and pulling her tighter against him.

Moments later, 'Serph' disentangled himself from Argilla completely exposing her nudity to him.

"You better take care of that." he said, pointing to the wound on her neck, "It will bruise and will be there for quite some time."

Argilla blushed and nodded. 'Serph' smirked, 'Now I have you…' he thought evilly.

Serph felt contempt as he saw his model desecrate such a pure and loving soul. He was using her and she believed him to be just and fair. She placed her life and love in his hands and he didn't care. He would use her and then discard her…

xxxxx

As this vision faded, another took its place. This time, it was during the live exercise in which Sera was being used to communicate with God.

"Her heart rate is climbing! She is aging at an accelerated rate! We can't push her any further! She'll die!" Heat shouted.

The colonel overseeing the experiment raised an eyebrow, "Is this true?" 'Serph' smirked, "Do not be concerned, Colonel Beck."

Heat turned to 'Serph', with his mouth agape, "Are you mad! But she'll die!" 'Serph's' face hardened, "She should last a bit longer. Inject the stimulant." he commanded. As the other doctors did as they were told, Heat saw the pained look on Sera's face as her body was overwhelmed with a sudden rush. This, however, was the limit to what Heat could take. Whatever had been going on in this room was unethical, inhumane and had to come to a stop. And so, he did the only thing that he knew that could stop 'Serph'.

"Stop it right now!" he shouted. The other doctors were startled and left the room in a hurry not wanting to get caught up in the feud between the Dr. Heat and the chief doctor Dr. Serph. But, one of them accidentally let the com link with Sera and the rest of the EGG facility opened. 'Serph' was unfazed with Heat's sudden outburst and turned to face him calmly, "Why are you being such a hypocrite? You joined us because you wanted to learn about God right? If Sera dies, we'll simply move over to the next child and the next after that. Hm…we really shouldn't be wasting time arguing like this…We're both better than that."

Hearing 'Serph's' calm reply only drove Heat to the edge, "What do you think you're doing! You can't just manipulate people to do whatever the hell you want!"

'Serph' smirked again and closed his eyes, only to open them again, looking straight at Heat's brown ones, "Oh can't I?"

A gunshot was heard at that very moment and Heat fell unceremoniously to the ground. He moaned in pain. Argilla stood by the doorway, trembling with fright as she held the gun that had shot Heat. 'Serph' calmly made his way towards Heat's body on the floor and crouched down, "Simple huh?" he started as he took the gun that Heat held and twirled it in his hand, "People's hearts are just like machines; you could predict any behavior. Considering my goal is God's powers," his eyes hardened, "people, are just tools."

As Sera heard those painful words, she quietly sobbed through the intercom. 'Serph' quickly got up, surprised that Sera had heard him. "Sera?"

Sera was unresponsive and continued to sob. It was then that the vision faded.

xxxxx

Serph once again came face to face with Schröedinger. The wise feline spoke, "Her sadness angered God. The man became a demon who devoured everyone in sight…"

Serph saw with his own eyes how Argilla was devoured by the man she loved. By the very same man who had promised her everything. Serph now knew why she was afraid of him. Argilla had probably seen this too.

Schröedinger continued, "…who was eventually killed…"

Killed. That was the destiny for all monsters. The question was, was he a monster as well?

"Now that you know the truth, go…and fulfill your purpose!"

xxxxx

Serph's eyes began to focus as he blinked. There in front of him, stood the man whom he had killed in cold blood. Heat. He knew that Heat had meant him no harm; he merely desired to be released from the hellish prison that was created by trapped spirits, like himself, who had not yet attained eternal peace. Heat had been waiting for this moment for years; waiting for Serph to liberate him.

It was then that Serph saw his counterparts; the data of the departed.

"What did you do to me?" glared the real Varna. Serph glared at the sight before him. He was the one who killed Heat and Argilla. Then, another version of himself came. It was the first version of himself that Sera created within her virtual paradise. It was a Serph model who looked lost and weak. Serph knew that if he was to free himself and attain salvation, he needed to defeat these phantoms and correct the sins of the past.

"You and I are dead," Heat said, "It is time that our data be circulated back to God."

The real Varna snarled in defiance, "I am not dead! I refuse to believe it…!"

Heat stepped forward, beside Serph and morphed into his Atma form. A battle ensued and it was to the favor of Serph and Heat that victory paid its respect to. "Now I am free," Heat smiled at Serph, "Thank you…" With those words, he was gone.

xxxxx

The two Embryon members and Sera had defeated Heat. Heat had said that they had killed their leader. No matter how much the team had psychologically and emotionally recovered from Serph's loss, Heat's simple words had shattered all their flimsy barriers around them, and their suffering and grieving had begun anew.

As they moved forward, Heat's belly suddenly burst, with red fluid gushing out. They all gasped at the image that they saw.


	10. Return

A/N: For Warning and Disclaimer, refer back to PROLOGUE

Chapter 9: Return

Serph sat on the bench at Sala Park, staring into space. From a distance, he could see as clear as day the flow of data from the satellites and into space. He neither moved nor said anything and the other members of Embryon thought it best for their leader to gather his thoughts…and his heart.

They didn't know how to tell him. They didn't know what the right words were to say. Serph had come back from the brink of death in hopes of seeing his team alive and well; in hopes of seeing Argilla alive. Gale could still vividly recall how the smile on Serph's face disappeared when he noticed Argilla missing. His eyes hardened and looked around him, looking for any glimpse of her. They couldn't say anything. They all wanted to say something, to comfort him, but no words came and their feet remained solid on the ground in which they stood.

Serph looked into Gale's eyes looking for answers, but as soon as their eyes met, Gale held his gaze for but a second before turning away. As Gale once again met Serph's eyes, he realized the look that plagued his leader's face and eyes. It was a look that he had seen so many times in his life. It was the look of defeat.

Cielo and Sera had started to walk towards Serph when he raised his hands and shook his head. They all understood; he wanted to be alone.

And so, alone was Serph as he sat on a bench at Sala Park.

xxxxx

Argilla was gone. He couldn't believe it. His eyes burned and his hands shook as the implications of that knowledge stabbed him like a dull knife. The pain intensified tenfold as he remembered his other companions.

Roland. It was true that Serph had not known Roland for long and that the air around them was tense, but still, he knew Roland was a good person. They had braved many dangers upon their quest and while he could have avoided direct confrontation, he chose to remain as part of the group. And now, he was gone.

Heat. He was his best friend. Fighting him and knowing that it was he who was responsible for his death, model or AI, had been a terrible burden for him to bear.

"_You killed me! Understand!" _

Serph could say nothing as Heat grabbed the collar of his suit. How could he defend himself when it was he who had wronged his best friend? Serph's eyes glowed with sympathy and empathy as he realized that Heat was going to die. He had wronged Heat in both lives; both as a scientist, and as the leader of Embryon.

Heat was the one who cared about Sera the most while he had been the one to betray the trust that Sera had given him.

'No! That wasn't me!' Serph shook his head. That was right, it wasn't him. He was different from 'Serph'…He was different.

And then, his thoughts drifted to the only woman he had ever loved. He knew that Sera had created him purely from the image of Dr. Serph. Her love and admiration for him knew no bounds. And as such, he realized that his feelings of yearning to be close to Sera could be affiliated to the fact that he was probably programmed to. But despite his programming, he has evolved and achieved what no AI before him had ever done. He was able to achieve humanity.

He was able to think for himself and decide what went on with his life. It was also then that he realized that he was experiencing feelings and emotions that he hadn't been able to feel or interpret before. He had felt strong feelings for his tribesmen, but none of them caught his attention and feelings the way the only female Embryon member had. As the time rolled by, his feelings grew but he dismissed them as soon as they came to mind.

There was also the issue with Sera. He loved Sera; that was true. But, as a what, he didn't know. What he felt for Sera and Argilla was so alike yet very different at the same time. He wanted to please and protect both of them; he wanted to be with them always. But, in contrast, he wanted to spend his loneliest, darkest and happiest days with Argilla and not Sera. He didn't know how to explain it himself but, he knew that his love for the two differed. He wanted to protect Sera and guide her through life but he wanted Argilla to walk beside him as he braved the unknown world. He wanted to eliminate from Sera's mind, all the painful memories and eradicate anything that would give her pain. But, for Argilla, he wanted to share his pain with her; he wanted to share in her pain, her sorrow.

It was then when he saw a family walking across the street that it all became clear to him. Sera was like a child to him; a child that he needed to protect and shower with love. While Argilla on the other hand, was the partner in the relationship; she was the one who would hold his hand and walk together alongside him as they paved the way, clear of anything harmful for Sera. Argilla was his mate and Sera his offspring.

And now…that person was gone forever, never to return. Serph gritted his teeth in frustration as to how life could be so unfair. It was then that he remembered one of the nights he spent with Argilla at the Junkland. She had asked him what it meant to be alive. Back then, he didn't know…not really. He told her that it was living for one's important people that gave life meaning. Without them, life would be hell. But, by that argument, Serph began to wonder, now that his important person had died, what was the purpose of _his_ life? Wouldn't it be meaningless?

'No…it wouldn't be meaningless. I have the rest of Embryon and Sera to protect. Argilla wouldn't want to see me like this…I will do everything in my power to save and protect them…I promise you Argilla.' thought Serph with resolve anew as he looked up to the heavens.

xxxxx

Serph got up from the bench and walked slowly towards the group. His heart still ached from the loss of his comrade and love, but, there were more pressing matters to attend to, and being the leader of Embryon, he knew the responsibilities that the position held. He knew that he should place his needs and feelings behind everyone else's. Their safety and welfare were the top priority and his, was to be last. He didn't have the luxury of time to think about his own personal problems when the lives of his tribesmen, friends, comrades and the whole earth's population were at stake.

With these thoughts in mind, Serph forced his mind to focus on the current situation. He forced his heart to harden and to be devoid of emotion. He had to act and he had to act fast.

Gale's neck craned up when he caught a glimpse of Serph getting closer to where they all waited. Sera looked at him sympathetically, "Serph…are you alright?"

Serph caught her eyes and saw her concern and he nodded; his face firm. Gale nodded, "Right. We need to stop the data transmission. The only way to do it is to," Gale nodded in Sera's direction, "talk to God, as Sera had already explained. We all need to get to the Sun to get to God. We all know what must happen to get there."

Serph furrowed his eyebrows in comprehension and suddenly, his heart felt lighter. He would have to lay down his life, along with his comrades in order to have a chance at saving the world. He smiled internally; he would be with her again. Somewhere and somehow, he would find her.

Sera took over the briefing as Gale motioned for her to speak, "We need to get to the airport in order to reach the old HAARP Facility. It's a facility that is equipped with technology that will allow us to upload our own personal data to any destination that we may choose. We've only got one shot at this."

Cielo, noticing the extreme tension amidst the group cracked a smile, "Ey! If I was jus strong enough, I'd jus fly us all dere myself!"

Serph, Gale and Sera all chuckled at his humor. Serph then looked into everyone's eyes and headed out of the park.


	11. Phoenix

A/N: For Warning and Disclaimer, refer back to PROLOGUE

Chapter 10: Phoenix

As the Embryon group had reached their destination, they all knew that this was the last checkpoint that they all needed to pass. They all also knew that when they passed this checkpoint, there would be no turning back. There wouldn't be any second chances. This was the last time that any of them would be seeing Fred.

Cielo stopped in his tracks as he stepped over the lane on the road which was painted, separating the main road to that of the airport. As if there was an invisible barrier, he knew that this was the spot that would separate their destiny with Fred's.

Cielo, feeling his heart dropped at the thought of saying goodbye to a good friend, conjured a façade and faced Fred with a lopsided grin, "Oops! You can't go any further."

Fred gave him a confused look, "What? But I want to go with you guys!"

Cielo shook his head firmly, "No way kiddo…Your place is here. We have to go. You are needed here."

Gale stepped forward, "Cielo is right. Should we succeed in convincing God, the world will be saved and the people would need guidance and a new leader. You are needed here Fred." Fred's eyes began to water as the impact of their words hit him. Gale knew that this was the last time he would see him and thought that it was best that he knew the truth about his father's death.

"Fred, there is something I should tell you…"

Fred looked up at him, his brown eyes blurring with tears. "I once killed a great and proud warrior; your father…I killed him." Gale confessed. Fred smiled a sad smile, "I know. Roland told me. But…I can't hate you. I can't hate you because…we're comrades."

"Comrades?"

"Yes, comrades. Promise me you'll come back because that's what comrades do; they don't abandon their fellow comrades."

Gale smiled. He saw that Fred had drastically changed from the very first moment that they met him. He was more matured now. "Yes…I like the sound of that…Comrades."

Fred offered his hand and Gale took it. Cielo, Serph and Sera watched on as they beheld the future leader of Karma City.

xxxxx

The guards that had intercepted them had all said that the planes had been destroyed but the group did not believe them and pressed on. The guards were the minions of Jenna Angel. Through navigation of the airport, they at last came face to face with Jenna Angel.

"You've finally showed up."

Gale stepped in front of the group, "Go! I'll handle this." Serph and Sera nodded and went on ahead while Cielo hesitated, "Wat about our contest?"

"We'll postpone it."

"Nah…I'll give you de win…brudda." Cielo replied with sadness lacing his words.

"You're too late. All the planes have been destroyed."

Jenna's words have frozen Cielo in his tracks. Gale quickly barked, "She's bluffing!"

"How do you know?" Jenna snapped.

Gale calmly replied, "Because there's no one else alive who would die following your orders."

Cielo raised his eyebrow, "Why are you trying to stop us? You won't survive dis thing either!"

Jenna smirked and Gale had ushered him to leave. Cielo nodded and ran after Serph and Sera.

Jenna turned her eyes to Gale. Gale met her eyes steadily, "You once made a promise to David. You were once a doctor who cared about the people. David loved the people and he loved you."

Jenna froze as she heard his voice speak those haunting words. 'How could he have known David?' she thought, confused. As the second slowly passed, and as she gazed upon Gale's face, a revelation came to her. She gasped and her eyes widened at the realization, "No…you can't be him! You can't!"

"I only knew recently when I felt David's consciousness in me. You can choose to accept it or not. But the truth is, David is a part of me…" Gale began to advance towards her. Jenna backed away from him, barring her arms in front of her as a means of defense. Jenna felt trapped. It was then that she did the only thing she could; she stabbed Gale with her transformed arm. She let her tears freely flow and Gale gripped her shoulders, hard, and held her gaze. Gale reciprocated Jenna's actions and stabbed her with his transformed arm. Jenna groaned, "Is…is this what you wanted?"

As Gale fell on his back, he took Jenna with him and there, on the stone-cold floor, the two rested and had the eternal sleep. It was in death that Jenna Angel was finally able to rest, free.

xxxxx

Serph and Sera quickly boarded the plane and took off while Cielo briskly flew beside them. They had hoped that the remnants of their journey would be peaceful and free of interference. But they discovered that they were wrong. Three enemy jets had been picked up by their radar. Sera gasped as she found out that they had been locked in their weapons guidance systems.

Cielo smiled to himself. He knew what he must do. Just as Gale, Roland and Argilla before him, he must make his ultimate sacrifice in order to let Serph and, ultimately, Sera, survive and succeed.

"Ey? Where did you pretty face go ja?" Cielo asked Sera through her window with a fake smile. Sera had been crying. He could tell. The tears still left a fresh trail on her cheeks.

Cielo looked at Serph, "Take care of her ja?" Serph just nodded and Cielo turned his attention to Sera once more, "I'll see you in Nirvana."

Sera nodded whilst sobbing and Cielo flew backwards, drawing the missiles to himself and away from the planes. He had managed to dodge them and sent them back to their source, but the last one, had been targeted for Serph and Sera. Cielo had no choice but to use his body as a shield to absorb the explosion; and absorb the explosion he did.

xxxxx

As Serph and Sera landed at the old and abandoned HAARP facility, Sera felt her knees buckle and she found herself unable to walk. Serph saw her predicament and immediately went to aid her. He caught her in his arms and she looked at him with eyes that were filled with so much fear, sadness and regret.

"Argilla, Gale, Heat, Roland and Cielo are gone…and you and I remain. Serph, I'm scared!"

Serph smiled at her reassuringly, "It's okay. No matter what happens, we'll always be together."

Sera felt her vigor return as she heard his voice. She took his hands in hers and the two walked inside the facility.

Sera had already made the preparations; all that was needed now, was the procedure to take place. Serph knew she was scared. The word 'scared' was an understatement. She was petrified with fear. He couldn't blame her. The fate of the human race and the world were bound on her shoulders. The memories and hopes of those fallen comrades were also on her. Sera had a lot to do and right now, she was doubting herself. Serph did the only thing he could do. He knelt down in front of where she sat and held her hand tight. She reciprocated and squeezed his in return. And then, the procedure had begun.

Serph saw how Sera's body convulsed and spasmed, but no matter what would happen, he would never leave her side. The facility's data had already been compromised. God was taking it away and the facility had begun to burn. Serph could feel the heat surround him and the smoke overpowering his lungs, but he didn't care. He promised Argilla and himself as well as the members of Embryon that he would protect Sera, up to the end. And that was what he planned to do.

Sera felt her energy drain away from her body. This was it. Serph too felt the chi of life seep from his body and soon, he no longer had the strength to hold Sera; he collapsed on the floor of the burning facility.

xxxxx

As he opened his eyes, he saw that he was still holding on to Sera's hand. But they weren't on Earth any longer. They knew that they both had crossed over from one plane of existence to another. They were no longer human but raw data.

"Serph, we need to reach God but we could get lost along the way if we're not careful. We need to focus."

Serph nodded and pulled her tighter against him. It was this very moment that he felt the warm feelings and emotions that he felt when he was with Argilla that night. He looked around and saw that his friends, his comrades, were beside him, offering him the smile and support that they could muster. It was also then that he felt another hand on his arm. Serph turned around and saw her. Argilla was alive. Serph felt his eyes water and Sera nodded in understanding. Sera gently and playfully pushed herself out of Serph's grasp, "Go on! I can take care of myself!"

Serph smiled at her, grateful. Serph turned back to Argilla and took her in his arms, never letting go. Argilla cried herself on his suit and embraced him tighter. Serph, feeling content, placed a kiss on her head. Argilla smiled at that; he always did that when he was telling her that everything was going to be fine. And now was no different. They really were going to be alright. They were all together now.

It was then that Serph has engulfed in a blinding light and Sera as well. The members of Embryon had always known that the two were destined for something and this event was probably it. Argilla felt her heart quiver in fear. Would she lose him again? She knew that something was going to happen but a part of her couldn't help but yearn for Serph and Serph only. She always told herself that she would accept whatever issues there was concerning Serph. But now that destiny was involved, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Argilla hated destiny for this. Destiny was so cruel to her that it made her fall in love with Serph only to claim him from her arms. 'Why? Why did I have to love him? If I didn't I wouldn't feel this way…it just isn't fair!' she thought miserably. 'What about my feelings? Don't they matter to destiny? To God?' She closed her eyes shut in hopes of stopping her tears from flowing. She closed her eyes shut because, deep down she was hoping that it wasn't true at all; that this was all but a dream and that she would wake up from it.

Argilla was bitter of destiny; she had never asked for much; she had just asked to have a normal life. When she couldn't have that, she believed in fighting for it; to achieve that. She loved her friends; she loved Serph. With them, she was able to take whatever challenges God and destiny had in store for her. But now, she knew that God and destiny were taking Serph away again. This challenge, she was not sure if she could take. She could cry her eyes out and have blood for tears and no one would care; no one would spare her a glance. He would. But he would be gone by then. She hated destiny, but she could do nothing but accept it nonetheless and so she continued to cling to him, tighter than ever.

When she opened eyes again, she saw that she was no longer in Serph's arms but another being. Sera was missing too. Their journey suddenly came to an abrupt end. They were all in a strange place; a strange plain. It was here that they again came face to face with Schröedinger.

Argilla's mouth was gaping as she saw the being before her. It had Sera's voice, "We're here now! I'm so glad that I could everyone again! What? What's wrong?"

It was then that Schröedinger spoke, "Take a look at your new form. You and Serph had merged into one being. Soon, your minds shall be fully integrated as your bodies had been."

Sera looked at her arms and saw that they had been different from before. She also saw her reflection and gasped in surprise. Her jet-lack hair was now a mixture of silver and black; the left side of her head having black hair and the right side having silver hair. She had also noticed the change in her physique. She was taller and had longer arms and legs. But she was still a woman. She was scared of her new self but a voice inside her had assured her that it was alright.

'Serph…' she thought knowingly, 'Thank you…'

"Behold Seraph…now go and talk to God."

Argilla looked at her with tears in her eyes and Seraph had the strong urge to embrace her. A voice spoke to her again. She nodded in understanding. Seraph walked towards Argilla and held her hands. Argilla said nothing but looked intently in Seraph's eyes. Seraph knew that Argilla was looking for any trace of her lover in her eyes. Seraph closed her eyes for a moment before speaking once more, "I know that you've heard this a thousand times from him…But I…he…wanted me to tell you…that he loves you…for always."

Gale smirked when he heard Seraph speak and turned to leave in order to give them privacy. The other members followed Gale's example.

Argilla felt her heart sigh with relief. Knowing that he was there would always comfort her. He was gone and that was true but within Seraph, he existed. Argilla knew that living without him would be near impossible but accepting the hurtful truth of his departure would signal the beginning of acceptance.

"He also told me to tell you that…you shouldn't cry anymore. At least, not for him because…he'll always be there for you if you should need him."

Argilla couldn't take it anymore and broke down crying in Seraph's arms. Seraph did the only thing that her instinct told her. She placed a kiss on top of Argilla's head. Argilla, feeling the kiss, cried harder, "I love you Serph! Don't you forget that! Or I'll kick your ass!"

Seraph's voice changed, "I know…"

Argilla's eyes widened at the realization. Serph had taken over Seraph's body for but a second to say goodbye to the weeping woman in his arms.

"Sshh…" he soothed, looking at her pink eyes through Seraph's eyes. Argilla looked at him and cupped Seraph's face, "It really is you…" she smiled and hugged him again. "I'll never forget you…"

"Neither will I."

As soon as those words had been said, Seraph returned to normal and Argilla slowly released herself from her grasp, "Well? Are you ready?" she asked, with a grin. Seraph smiled back at her and looked at the others, who were standing a few feet away. Gale met Seraph's eyes and walked towards them, the other members in tow. Seraph smiled again, her heart light with happiness. They were really all there. All of her special people ready to take on the last fight with her.

She nodded.


	12. Omega

A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.

WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, LEMON

Chapter 11: Omega

The fights that they have endured were without a doubt, the most arduous thing that anyone of them had ever experienced. But, with the trust that they had for each other, with their loyalty keeping them bound to one another and with the love that they all shared with one another, they were able to pass all of God's tests. Seraph had done her duty and had spoken with God.

"What's going to happen now?" Argilla wondered, her voice unsteady. Gale rested a hand on her shoulder, "I don't know…but we must have faith in Seraph."

Roland and Cielo came towards the pair, "We're going to make it!" Roland said firmly. Cielo smiled, "Of course we will brudda! God's not dat heartless ja?"

Gale smirked, "Well, it looks like neither of us won the contest Cielo."

Cielo elevated an eyebrow, "Wat are you talking about brudda? I gave you de win remember?"

Gale's grin widened, "I never said I accepted it as a forfeit win. Besides, those kinds of wins are for children. I don't like those kinds of wins."

Cielo waved his hands, "Fine, fine! Watever brudda! Well, whoever would win, it's probably Seraph ja?"

Argilla couldn't help but giggle at her teammate's antics. In the midst of very tense situations, they always managed to lighten up the mood and reduce the tension in the air. They were her comfort zones. They were her hope for the future.

Argilla's eyes wandered over to Roland who stood a few meters away from her; he too was observing Gale and Cielo's silly argument. Roland was a new member of the team and she initially had a dislike for him, but after all that they had been through, Roland had proven himself worthy of their trust and loyalty more times than she could count. He was one of her special people now. Roland turned his eyes from the two males as he felt a pair of eyes on him. He caught Argilla's eyes and smiled. He started towards her, "Hey…don't worry. It'll be fine!"

"I know…"

It was then that the blinding light reappeared and Seraph returned. She had a glorious smile on her face, "God has forgiven us!"

Schröedinger appeared again, "It is true. God has decided to give mankind another chance. You must all work together in order to make the Earth a peaceful world where your children will not experience fear. You must all persevere to achieve what you all have yearned for; Nirvana."

Seraph turned to the wise feline, "What will happen now?"

"See for yourself!" said the feline.

The Embryon team watched as the solar data accumulated by data slowly returned to Earth, restoring what was. They also watched as the planet's color began to change. From a dull brown, it became a gentle blue.

Argilla and Seraph felt their tears return to them. "It's so beautiful…" Seraph spoke.

"Nirvana…" Argilla trialed off, "We found it! At last!"

Schröedinger spoke again, "Seraph…God has one more task that he wishes you to fulfill. Do you accept?"

Seraph turned to Schröedinger and without hesitation blurted a 'yes'.

"Then close your eyes…" the wise feline commanded. Seraph did as she was told and a bright light engulfed her once again, "You will light mankind's way and serve as their beacon of hope when darkness would seem to prevail. You would uplift the sorrows of your fellow men when they are overwhelmed with grief. You will lead the people of Nirvana."

The Embryon group stared on at Seraph intently, waiting. What came before them surprised and shocked all of them.

There, in the midst of the light, stood Serph, leader of the Embryon. Argilla stood frozen on the ground in which she stood. She couldn't believe it. It was him. Was he really there, or was it her eyes deceiving her? She had to know, and so she took the first step, "Serph…? Is that you…?"

Schröedinger watched the young woman in front of him as she neared the man she loved. He had always known what had resided in Argilla's heart; in all of their hearts. He saw that her love for Serph was pure and perpetual and that she never regarded herself as part of destiny. How wrong she was.

Serph reached out his hand to her as she neared him and slowly nodded, "Yes…it's me." Argilla's slow steps broke into a run and she wrapped her arms around him, "I thought I would never see you again…!"

They stayed that way for a moment when Gale suddenly spoke, "What happened to Seraph? What happened to Sera?"

All eyes were now directed at Schröedinger. The cat spoke, "Seraph's duty, for now is done. However, Serph and Sera's tasks are far from over." The member's of Embryon furrowed their eyebrows in confusion but Serph knew otherwise.

"You all have not attained enlightenment, and because of that, you all must once more breathe the air of life in an attempt to earn enlightenment." Schröedinger looked intently at Argilla's eyes, "Argilla…you have a destiny to fulfill as well. Yours would be difficult and challenging, but do not fret for God and I believe in you."

Argilla bit her lip in doubt and Schröedinger continued, looking at the other members, "You all have destinies to fulfill. Do you all accept?"

Gale looked at the cat with great determination, "I accept whatever task that has been entrusted to me." Cielo nodded, "Me too brudda!" Roland crossed his arms and smiled, "Why not? I'll get bored doing nothing!"

Schröedinger internally smiled and turned to Argilla once again, "Are you ready?" She looked at Serph's assuring eyes and then at Schröedinger, "Yes."

As soon as she uttered the word, she was engulfed in a soft light of the hue of blue. But, a few moments later, nothing seemed to have changed. Gale then remembered Sera, "Hey. I asked where Sera was."

Schröedinger turned to him, "She is here; with us."

Gale raised an eyebrow, "Where?"

Schröedinger nodded in Argilla's direction and Argilla spoke, confused, "I don't understand. What happened?"

Schröedinger nodded, "Sera is within you Argilla. She resides within you. Take good care of her for she will be the hope of the future." Argilla blushed, "What? So you mean to say that…"

Schröedinger spoke again, "Yes…you are with child. It has already been preordained. Her future is within you and Serph. Raise her well."

Cielo and Roland paled, their minds running along the same path. 'How could Argilla be pregnant?' they both thought.

The cat continued, "You had always been with child but up until now, it had no soul. Now, it has received Sera's soul and has become one with it."

All eyes were focused on Serph, following Schröedinger's gaze. "Serph, I entrust to you the lives of not only your comrades, but your child's and her mother." Cielo's and Roland's eyes widened in realization. Serph and Argilla had…had…consummated their relationship and Argilla had been pregnant for the last week.

Cielo fell backwards, "Wen…wen did dat happen?" Gale chuckled and Cielo frowned, "Eh! You know something and you didn't tell me?"

Gale smirked, "Well…I suppose I do."

Cielo scratched his head, "So wen and how ja?"

Serph and Argilla were both flushed and Argilla decided to take matters into her own hands, and walked towards Gale, "Hey! Serph and I are here you know!"

Gale stepped backwards and continued, unaffected by Argilla's warning, "Well, I can tell you when but I can't tell you how. Seriously Cielo, is your knowledge about basic human procreation really that lacking?"

Roland laughed and Cielo turned his attention on him, "Wat's so funny? It's not like you know anyting either ja?"

Roland stopped his laughter but gave him a cheeky smile, "_Anyway_, Gale was saying something!"

Gale cleared his throat again and stole a glance at Argilla who was snuggling her head into Serph's chest, uninterested, "Well…Cielo, let's just say that it was a pretty _noisy_ night…"

Cielo placed a hand on his chin and contemplated. He gasped as the memory hit him like a speeding train, "Oh me God! It was--" He, unfortunately never got to complete his sentence as Argilla unexpectedly lunged herself at him, silencing him, "That's enough Cielo!"

As soon as they got on their feet again, they all looked at each other and shared a heartfelt laugh. It truly was wonderful to be free at last. They all resumed their positions; Serph stood by Argilla while the other three males stood a few meters from them and faced Schröedinger.

Schröedinger looked at the other three males, "Come. Let us fulfill your destinies now." They all nodded. Gale turned to Serph and Argilla for the last time, "Well…you two take care. I have a feeling that we'll meet again, but I'm not sure when or how. I am honored to have served you Serph. And you Argilla, you are a special comrade to me. Take care of Sera for us."

He walked over to Cielo and Roland, shaking each of his friend's hands. He then turned to Serph and Argilla, whom he kissed on the cheek goodbye. And then, Gale was gone.

Cielo came forward next, "Well brudda…we had some good times ja? I wish I would never forget them, but den maybe God would erase my memory ja? But well…I love you guys! I'll see you ja?" Cielo stuck out his tongue and then disappeared.

Roland, scratching his head came last, "Well…I haven't known you guys for a long time the way the others did, but I do know that, even if I could turn back time, I wouldn't have changed anything that had happened. You guys taught me the meaning and essence of life and friendship. This would be my last farewell. Goodbye and good luck!" Roland shimmered into specks of glimmering crystals and then was also gone.

Argilla couldn't hold her tears any longer. She had wanted to stay strong until the end and didn't want to spill her tears in front of their comrades. It was so easy to say that she would miss them and that she would one day see them again, but to realize the weight of her words and their departure was at a completely different level. And so, her tears flowed freely, "I know I shouldn't be sad…but I just can't help it."

Serph wrapped his arm securely on Argilla's shoulder and muttered, "It will be alright…I promise." Argilla smiled and wiped her tears away. Schröedinger looked at both of them; they really were the missing pieces of the puzzle that did belong together. They were the people who would raise Sera, the hope of humanity. He was proud to have been given a chance by God to have met them.

Argilla, clutching a hand to her heart spoke, "What about Heat? What will happen to him?" she asked, concerned. The wise cat smiled and winked at her, "Do not be concerned with Heat. He has already received my offer and he has accepted it. He has already gone off to fulfill his destiny just as the others have done."

Argilla smiled gratefully, "I'm glad."

Serph tightened his hold on Argilla's hand and she stared at his eyes. Serph touched his Atma mark on his cheek and Argilla nodded in understanding. She looked at Schröedinger again, "What about the demon virus?"

Schröedinger smiled, "The demon virus shall be no more. You all would return to normal. But your marks shall not fade. The marks will serve as your reminders of the lives that you once lived in order to prevent loss of perspective."

Serph nodded and Argilla spoke softly, "We understand."

Schröedinger spoke again, "It is time you returned to Earth…you have done well. As Roland had said, this also is my last farewell to you…"

"Won't we ever see you again?" Argilla asked.

Schröedinger grinned, "I will always be with you both and little Sera; for always. You may not be able to see me but I'll be there."

Serph and Argilla nodded and muttered, "Goodbye…"

As Serph and Argilla held each other, an unbelievable sight fell before them; there, before their very eyes, Schröedinger had changed into a form of a man. Their eyes widened as they saw that Schröedinger wasn't just any man, but an exact duplicate of Seraph; he was her male counterpart. He smiled at them, and from the shadows, behind Schröedinger, Seraph appeared.

"Serph…what?" Argilla stammered, hardly believing her eyes as she saw Schröedinger and Seraph merge into one being.

"It is now that Seraph's duty is finally over. We have now become one. I am she and she is me. Now, we will reach and attain enlightenment." Schröedinger smiled and continued, "Goodbye…everyone…" they heard him mutter.

Serph smiled gratefully at the once-a-cat, now a man. He pulled Argilla tighter into his arms and they swirled in a spiral of light and specks of gold, and too disappeared.

xxxxx

When Argilla came to, she was on a warm bed. When she scanned the room, she immediately realized that she was at the Lokapala HQ. This was the same room that the Embryon team had stayed in, in what seemed like ages ago. She was alone too. She frowned slightly, disappointed, she had hoped that Serph would be there. But he wasn't. 'Where is he anyway?'

A tight feeling gripped her heart. What if he disappeared like Gale, Cielo and Roland? She started to run towards the door when she bumped into someone. It was Serph. She let out a sigh of relief, "Hey there…It's about time you woke up." He smiled cheerily at her. Argilla furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, did Serph just talk? And not in broken sentences too like he usually did, but he conversed in a full-length sentence without stammering!

"What's wrong? Something I said? Are you alright?" Serph asked in concern and took her hand, leading her back on the bed. He felt her forehead, "Well, you're temperature is normal so I don't see--" Argilla had cut him off, "Serph you can talk!"

Serph scratched his head and flashed a cheeky grin, "I know."

"Since when?"

"Since I woke up…that was three days ago."

Argilla blinked in surprise, "I've been asleep for three whole days?"

Serph nodded, "Yeah…we couldn't blame you though…You've been through a lot…and with the baby…well, the nurses kinda expected that too."

"Nurses?"

"Well, as soon as I woke up, I had you gone through a complete medical evaluation. They said that you had some sort of coma but you should be fine; you were just exhausted."

Argilla blinked again, "I'm so glad you're here…I thought for a second that I lost you again…"

Serph took her hand and cupped her face, "You would never lose me…" He leaned in for a kiss but Argilla stood up, "Well, I gotta take a shower. I'll see you downstairs."

Serph pouted in disappointment. But, he kind of expected her to act that way; after all, this was Argilla he was talking about. She may be emotional at times, but mostly, she was as hard as stone. He loved her; he loved every part of her and wouldn't have her in any other way.

xxxxx

"It's so beautiful Serph…" Argilla spoke, dreamily, surveying the growth of flora and fauna around her.

Serph had seen the newly-transform Earth before Argilla as he woke before she did. And so, he had decided to take her in an early-morning stroll outside the Lokapala Underground City.

Truly it was a magnificent sight. Trees stood, firm and tall, and in full bloom. A tiny pond could be seen in a distance and Argilla turned to him, her eyes twinkling with excitement, "Let's go see it Serph! I'll race you!" And with that, she took off. Argilla had always been like that. When missions were given, she was calm and collected, but at heart, she was a child. She was like the rest of them, really. She was a girl who grew up too soon.

Serph smirked and ran after her. Argilla sat down on the grassy ground and decided to fall back in it, lost in the blue skies above her. Serph stopped and looked for her. Seeing her laying on her back on the grass, her hand on her soon-to-be swollen belly, he smiled and walked up to her, "Hey…you spaced out. You okay?"

Argilla removed her head from the clouds and looked at her lover, smiling, "I was just thinking…Oh Serph…this really is Nirvana! I'm so happy! I never thought that we'd actually find it…God forgave us…everything is as it should be…"

"But?"

"Well…I know I may sound selfish but…I kind of miss the others, you know? I miss Embryon."

"…"

"And now that our roles have suddenly been altered…me being a…mother…you being a father…assisting in the rebuilding of this world…Gale, Cielo, Roland and Heat, missing…I guess what I'm saying is that, what if I can't cope with my new role? I don't know the first thing about being a mother…"

Serph sighed and pulled her to his chest, "It's alright Argilla. Do you remember when we left the Junkland?"

She nodded.

"Well, we didn't know what to expect either when we left. We hoped that Nirvana would be in sight, but we were never sure. We were all terrified of what we might or might not find. We were all walking a path blindfolded. The only thing that we knew was that uncertainty was the only constant thing."

He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, "But we braved that Argilla…together…and we reached Nirvana."

Serph pulled away from her to look intently into her eyes, "We faced insurmountable feats and survived. Argilla…you can do this. And you won't do it alone…I'll be here, with you, for always…"

Argilla smiled, "Thank you…"

"I only wish that Gale and the others could see this…" she muttered with a hint of regret.

Serph chuckled, "Sure they can. As soon as we find them."

"Wh-what?"

"Well, I trust Schröedinger. Gale, Cielo, Roland and Heat had been entrusted with their destinies; they're alive Argilla. We'll see them again."

"I know…I believe in you Serph…"

Argilla touched his cheek and gently tugged his face towards her own. He complied.

xxxxx

"What happens now?" Argilla asked as they retired for the night, Serph getting on the bed, under the covers, beside her. "Who will lead the Karma Society?"

"Well, the Karma Society's Tribvana leader, yes, he's still alive, has nominated me to take the position."

Argilla raised an eyebrow in doubt, "Why you?"

"Well, I don't know either but he said that he trusts me."

"And what did you say?" Argilla asked, suddenly sitting up. This was a big step if Serph had decided to take the position.

Seeing her sit up, Serph followed suit, "Well, that all depends on what the people would say. So far, I have no competition but you never know."

"That's not what I asked you Serph."

"Then what is it that you asked me?"

Argilla felt blood rush through her cheeks. She hated it when he'd go smart-alecky on her. And now that he just did, his face was plastered with a grin. What she wouldn't give to wipe that smirk out of his face right at that moment…

"Well, I asked what _you_ said. Not what _they_ want you to say. Do you want to lead the people?"

Serph closed his eyes as if in meditation, "To be honest, I don't know. I've always fought battles, one after another, you know that. I've led people; I've led our tribe…I guess I'm just exhausted from that kind of life…"

Argilla softened her fiery gaze upon her lover and placed a loving and soothing hand on his shoulder, "I know…and I understand. You know what is best Serph; and I trust you to do what is right for you, for me, for our family and for the people."

"Thank you for believing in me…"

Argilla drew his face closer to hers, and she could feel his breath on her face, "I'll always trust you Serph…" she whispered. Serph closed his eyes and held her body to him, engulfing it in his warmth. Serph buried himself on the crook of her neck and began to nuzzle the strap of her nightgown with his nose. Argilla shivered at the contact and grabbed on to his shirt while her lips nipped at his ear.

Serph had her strap slide off her shoulders with his nose and gently kissed the newly exposed flesh of her shoulder. Argilla groaned as he bit her at her jugular and grabbed a fist full of his hair, running her fingers through it. Suddenly, Serph pulled her closer and crushed his lips into her unsuspecting ones. She whimpered at the ferocity of how he kissed her. He slanted his face to hers and dove his tongue into her mouth, tasting, nipping and biting wherever he could. Argilla fought with everything she could muster but ended up surrendering to his will.

Serph flipped them on the bed so that he was on top of her, situated comfortably in between her legs. Argilla could feel his enthusiasm on her thigh. Serph's hands found themselves under her nightgown, pulling it upwards, not once breaking their kiss. However it was unavoidable to part for but a moment when he completely pulled the unwanted garment off her over her head, carelessly tossing it to a random corner. He then kissed her again and let his hand rest on her thigh, caressing the smooth skin.

Argilla moaned in his mouth as she felt him touch her. She also felt his hand moving towards her core and her body shock with anticipation. Serph's instincts guided him to her entrance and he slowly inserted his finger within her folds. Argilla broke the kiss and squealed at feeling him within her. Serph smirked, entered another digit to accompany the other and thrust them in and out of her. Her body arched towards his fingers, meeting him for each and every thrust.

Serph could tell that she was close; her breathing became very erratic and labored. Beads of sweat decorated her forehead. And in that moment, in his final thrust, he had lost herself in oblivion and screamed his name in pleasure, "Serph!"

He withdrew his fingers and studied her flustered face, "Don't tell me you're tired…We've only just started."

Argilla panted and stared at him as if he were crazy. She had just lost herself and now he wanted more?

He unhurriedly undressed himself while she lay there on their bed, trying to catch her breath. She didn't get much time to recover though, as she felt his lips on her neck and his hot skin against hers. His hand cupped and fondled her breast while the other parted her legs. She complied and grabbed onto his shoulders, clinging to him. Serph moved his lips from her neck to her rose-bud nipple and gently suckled on it. Argilla arched her back and moaned. Serph, feeling his own control slipping away from the pleasurable moans that Argilla had been giving him, grunted in her chest and positioned himself at her entrance.

Argilla felt her voice die at her lips as he thrust himself into her at a mad frenzy. He wasn't gentle like that night many moons ago. He drove himself into her ever deeper within each thrust. Argilla tightened her grip on his back and wrapped her legs around his waist as he wildly moved within her.

Serph and Argilla grunted and moaned as they reached their Nirvana together. Serph collapsed on her and breathed heavily. Argilla smiled, content, and pulled him closer to her.

"I love you Serph…"

"And I you…"

Again, this was one of Argilla's happiest days. It really didn't matter to her if she had made love with Serph or if they just shared a kiss. What really mattered to her was that he was right there, beside her, as close as one could be with another. They were close like this, just holding each other in the dead of the night, long ago. Well, to Argilla, it felt like a long time, but the feeling wasn't like the way she was feeling at that moment.

When they had first shared a night, she always had an unpleasant feeling up at the pit of her stomach that whatever happiness she might have with Serph will suddenly disappear, and disappear it did.

What made this event different was that, that unpleasant feeling was no longer present. It was then that she started to favor destiny again. Somehow or the other, something told her that Serph was going to stay. He was going to walk on this earth with her, braving its mysteries with her, sharing in life's pleasures and sorrows with her…and raising a family with her.

Argilla stole a look at her lover who, by now, had occupied his side of the bed and had his arms wrapped around her waist. He was already fast asleep. Argilla smiled one last time before slowly closing her eyes, the desire to slumber, overtaking her.

Nothing could ever come in between them anymore.

xxxxx

Argilla clutched her heart as she ran to the conference room. 'They found them…they found them!'

She burst into the room and immediately saw Serph, talking to Fred and the new officials of the Lokapala. All eyes were focused on her. She ignored them and spoke with determination, "Where are they?"

Serph smiled, "Don't worry about them. They are at the infirmary. You can visit them if you like."

Argilla mouthed a thank you at him and turned to look at Fred, "Wanna come?"

Fred nodded, "Nah. You go ahead! I'll bet that they'll be as glad to see you as you are to see them!"

xxxxx

Argilla had burst through the infirmary doors demanding to speak with the head medical officers. The nurse she encountered cowered in fright and hurriedly sought out the doctor.

A man with a while coat in his middle ages, probably in his forties, came to greet her, "Good morning! What can I do for you?"

"I was told that you were caring for four babies here? Umm, all boys, each are having green, red, blue and blonde hair respectively."

"Ah yes. The officials found them this morning. The poor things, they had been abandoned."

"Abandoned?" Argilla asked in disbelief. When she had asked Schröedinger about it before, he had given the impression that her teammates would be taken care off. She bit her lower lip in anticipation of seeing them again.

"Yes it would seem so. They were found at the doorstep of the HQ building this morning. There was no identification record of whatsoever on them except a hand-written letter addressed to a man named 'Serph of the Embryon'."

The doctor, having received no introduction from the woman he was speaking to, stopped walking and turned to her, "By the way, just who are you?"

"I'm Argilla…Serph's…wife." She wasn't his wife; not really. But what else can she say? She was Serph's comrade? Too far. She was Serph's girlfriend? Not too convincing. Serph's friend? Gale was his friend for Pete's Sake! Serph's best friend? There was _no way_ in hell she was going to say that!

Wife, she decided was the best alternative. She was going to ask Serph about that tonight. She had to know where she stood with him. She had to know where _they_ stood amongst man's policies and society's laws.

She rubbed her stomach. She didn't want Sera to have a broken family. She wanted her daughter to grow up with a committed family; a solid family complete with a protective father, a loving mother and annoying siblings. Yes, she wanted all of those things for Sera, her daughter; things that she never had in her life. The doctor's voice broke her from her silent reverie.

"Ah! So you're his wife, well I've received orders to let you see the infants and have the letter."

"Thank you so much."

The doctor stopped in front of his office and opened the door and ushering Argilla inside. She took the seat politely offered to her and the doctor proceeded to rummage through his files to retrieve the infants' personal effects.

"Ah! Here it is. You may have it and you may see the infants. Have a good day."

Argilla gently closed the door from the doctor's office and sat on the nearest chair she found and slowly unfolded the piece of paper in her hands.

It read,

'Serph and Argilla, I entrust to your care these four infants. I cannot feed and support them and I know that I could rely on you…please love them as you would your own children.'

Argilla looked at the bottom of the letter, hoping to find some information, any information on its sender but was disappointed to find none.

Just then, the doctor came to her again, asking to have a word with her, "I'm sorry but I cannot give you access to the infants any more than I have already given. You are not their legal guardians and you must petition to the Lokapala HQ officials in order to acquire custody of the children."

Being out of character for Argilla, she calmly nodded, "I understand. But I can see them now right?"

"Yes you may…"

"Thank you…"

xxxxx

Argilla peered through the glass window and saw the children she had been yearning to see all day. She smirked, if only the older versions of these infants could see this sight now, they would all either die screaming of embarrassment, or gouge their eyes out. The children before her looked absolutely adorable. Little Gale still had that imposing, passive, cool and collected gaze while little Cielo wouldn't stop fidgeting in his crib, having a plastered smile on his face.

Little Heat didn't change much also; he was having a wrestling match with his mittens and had a very fiery look on his round little face. How he had those mittens off, Argilla didn't know.

Little Roland on the other hand, was a bit more quiet than the two and had a content look, an indifferent look gracing his face. Of course, he had his little thumb on his mouth, gently sucking on it.

Truly, Argilla had never seen such a rewarding scene.

"Don't worry guys, Serph and I will come for you…I promise."

xxxxx

Argilla walked through town that afternoon, trying to clear her head of the issues that seem to overwhelm her. She being a mother, Serph being the possible leader of the Karma Society and Lokapala, rebuilding Earth, adopting Gale, Cielo, Roland and Heat, and assuring of a position for herself within Serph's life. There was also the issue of where she and Serph would raise their children.

'We need an acceptable and appropriate place to raise the infants; and a military facility was neither acceptable nor appropriate.' She frowned but remembered the events at the pond with Serph.

Serph's words the other day had uplifted her spirits but the doctor at the hospital reminded her of man's laws and society's expectations. Its implications could be dire for little Sera if not corrected. She didn't want to be labeled as Serph's lover or as the mother of Serph's daughter. She wanted to be his other half; to be his partner in life, to be his wife. Thinking and knowing what she wanted was the easy part, but actually saying it to him would be the difficult aspect.

She could just blurt it out, "Serph, I want to get married!"

But she was different now. In another time, maybe she would have the guts to do it. But, having Sera within her had awoken a gentle and shy spirit within her that she never knew she had. And so, the bottom line was that, she was shy.

'Man…this is so lame!' she thought angrily.

'I should just grab him by the collar and shake him and shout at him, "I-WANT-TO-GET-MARRIED!'

Yes, that would work…She chuckled at her own thoughts and started to walk towards the Lokapala HQ building.

xxxxx

Serph had spoken to the officials of Lokapala. The infants found were in their jurisdiction, and so, in order to be open for adoption, Serph and Argilla had to fulfill certain requirements.

Among others, they were required to be married, to be able to provide for the children and support them. The technical issues required them to demonstrate a certain level of competence in caring for infants. Someone they knew had to testify for their conduct. That wouldn't be a problem though, people knew them anyway.

"So, marriage huh. I'm sure Argilla would want to. We'd do anything just to get the kids."

Scratching his head, he entered their room. Argilla was sitting by the window, "Serph! What happened?"

Serph smiled, "Nothing much. I just spoke to the officials about the adoption of the kids…"

"And?" she asked, anxious.

"Well, Argilla…" he stammered, unsure of himself, "We…what I mean to say is…I…I mean we…"

Argilla's eyes egged him on, but he was stammering more than usual. This had to be something big. She was sure of it. But if he can't say what it was in his mind, then she should just blurt out _her_ issue.

"Serph! You're stammering. Well, I think I should go first. I have something to tell you."

Serph inwardly felt relieved and she continued, suddenly blurting out, "SERPH-I-WANT-TO-GET-MARRIED!"

Serph blinked once, twice, thrice then it finally sunk in. Argilla, on the other hand mistook her silence for rejection, "It's ok…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to not give you any warning. Well, anyway, we have a big day tomorrow, so let's just get some sleep huh?"

She stood up and began to walk towards the bedroom when a warm hand griped her own, "No. Please stay."

"Huh? What is it Serph? Is it because of what I said? Forget about it!"

"No! What I wanted to ask you when I came in was that…I wanted to ask you to marry me. But, I couldn't say it so I stammered."

Argilla smiled, "Really?"

"So…what do you think? I love you…and I want to have a family."

"It's a deal."

Serph grinned, "I knew you'd see things my way."


	13. Epilogue

A/N: For Warning and Disclaimer, refer back to PROLOGUE

Epilogue:

It had been seven long months since Serph and Argilla had regained consciousness. It had been seven long months since Serph and Argilla had found the Embryon children Gale, Cielo, Heat and Roland. It had been seven long months since Serph had taken up a researcher's position the Karma Society, having found a cure for the Cuvier Syndrome. It had been seven long months since Argilla had been carrying Sera around in her now swollen-belly. It had been seven long months since Serph and Argilla had finally gotten married and moved to a comfortable house at the Karma Society.

Argilla had been exhausted. She had many roles to fulfill. She had to be a housewife, a mother to four children and a housekeeper. Fred had come to live with Serph and her. Fred was now attending high-school as well. All was well for their family. She was lucky that Fred was there to help her. Four boys really were a lot to handle. She had considered hiring a housekeeper in order to devote more of her time to the children.

Whenever she would look at their eyes, she always saw the same thing; the same persona that lingered behind her teammate's eyes. Nothing had changed except for their ages. Gale still had that cool and calculating look that he was so known for. Cielo still had that mischievous look about him; Roland still had that "I'm sorry" guilty look. Heat also didn't change; his fiery red eyes still conveyed the burning soul that lurked within.

All in all, Argilla was content. This was the Nirvana that she had sought all along. She had always thought that it was just blue skies, lush greenery in the horizon, beautiful and fragranced flowers, breathtaking lakes and ponds. But she never thought that the true Nirvana could be something more.

She had everything that she had always wanted; a loving husband, four (and soon to be five) children, the support of her friends and peace of mind. It wasn't just the beauty of her surroundings that mattered; it was the people she was with that made all of the difference. She had had Nirvana all along, but it was only now that she really realized it.

And as she hummed a sad melody that Sera had taught them all before, all the crying and fidgeting the four boys made stopped. Soon, they were all asleep, taking in their dreams the melody that was sung to them by their mother.

Schröedinger smiled at what he saw. She did fulfill her destiny; Sera was safe and the four will be there one day, to protect and cherish her as they did so in their previous lives. Serph, her father, had always been and will always be her preserver and protector whilst he still lived. Sera will grow. Sera will lead humanity.

"I'm back." a voice said through the doorway.

"Hey there…" Argilla whispered as she made her way, slowly and carefully clutching her belly, "You're home early…"

"Well, I got my work done and I wanted to see how you and the kids are doing…"

"We're all fine…

"So, where's Fred?"

"Oh, he's at his friend's house. They had a project to do."

"Oh, I see…"

"Would you like some dinner?"

"Sure…"

FIN


End file.
